La vida y un pañuelo
by sakura-hop
Summary: Sakura ha decidido entrar en un prestigioso internado en busca de su compañera Ino, quien está enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. Ella tratará por todos los medios de hacerla volver, aunque sea... disfrazándose de chico. Basado en el manga Mint na Bokura.
1. Buenas intenciones

LA VIDA Y UN PAÑUELO

**Capítulo 1: Buenas intenciones **

-No perderé a mi mejor amiga…

Y el viento sopló haciendo que el cuello de su camisa le golpeara bruscamente en el mentón. Las manos aparentemente relajadas en realidad mostraban una rigidez, fruto de la impaciencia. La vista congelada, mirando en una única dirección, al frente. Y al frente… el internado que le acogería durante el resto del curso.

* * *

El nuevo curso había comenzado hacía apenas una semana, sin embargo, en las aulas y los pasillos del Instituto Konoha Junior High se respiraba un ambiente tan sobrecargado de un ir y venir que parecía que estuvieran en plenos exámenes de semestre.

El Instituto Konoha Junior High, era uno de los pocos en Tokio que tuviera un internado tanto masculino como femenino a la par que gozaba de una situación privilegiadamente céntrica en la enorme ciudad. Destacaba en él una extensa superficie dedicada a los jardines, la cual se había aprovechado para ejercer a su vez de "camping" para los alumnos en los días en los que el tiempo era agradable. Tenía un solo edificio como biblioteca, eso sí, bastante viejo y apartado del edificio principal, pero aún así mantenía su permanencia debido al tesoro bibliográfico que contenía, no muchos alumnos se dejaban caer por allí, sin embargo era en el único lugar donde se podían resguardar a buen recaudo la cantidad de libros que se conservaban.

Los internados estaban bastante cerca del edificio escolar, cada uno a un lado del mismo, el masculino a su izquierda y el femenino a su derecha, cada uno de ellos contaba con su propio comedor, pero aun así, el edificio central también contaba con un amplio comedor dado que en los días entre semana a los alumnos les parecía más cómodo quedarse a comer en el mismo sin tener que desplazarse tanto.

Por último, unos cuantos metros detrás del edificio principal, se encontraba el gimnasio, muy grande, tanto como para tener dentro de sí 2 canchas dedicadas a cada uno de los 4 deportes principales que se impartían en la escuela: baloncesto, fútbol, tenis y voleibol.

De este modo a simple vista, el Konoha Junior High parecía un complejo educativo para las altas esferas de la sociedad nipona, nada más lejos de la realidad, ya que curiosamente el Instituto era público.

Hoy comenzaba una nueva semana para el alumnado, los de la clase 2A habían podido faltar a la primera hora ya que la profesora de matemáticas se encontraba enferma y no podría dar clase en unos días. La clase estaba más revuelta que de costumbre, siendo lunes, los alumnos solían estar más activos y habladores contando a sus compañeros cómo les había ido durante el fin de semana. El profesor de biología atravesó el umbral de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Los alumnos le miraron condescendientemente, Kakashi era su nombre, y era uno de los profesores más "enrollados" que había en el instituto, contaba con tan solo 32 años, siempre llegaba tarde a las clases, y cuando llegaba el lunes, era quien peor cara traía de todos, quién sabría a lo que se dedicaría ese hombre los fines de semana.

-¡Kakashi-sensei¡otra vez tarde! – proclamó un pequeño grupo de alumnos que se encontraba en un extremo del aula.

-Ejem… ejem… lo que no entiendo es cómo vosotros podéis llegar temprano siendo lunes… - comentó el hombre a la vez que se quitaba su abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero al lado de la puerta.

Esperó a que el jolgorio de alumnos se reordenara, porque Hatake Kakashi podría ser un profesor legal, y buen amigo de sus alumnos, pero quien se propusiera hacer lo que le diera la santa gana en una de sus clases, se enfrentaba a la ira indistinta de tan extravagante profesor, podían ser simples trabajos comunitarios para el instituto, o un leve castigo sin el receso que se daba a las 12 del mediodía, pero en los casos más graves había suspendido desde el comienzo del curso la asignatura, e incluso había logrado expulsar del instituto a algún que otro alumno indisciplinado que se había dedicado a quebrantar alarmantemente las normas de convivencia entre alumnado y profesorado. Así que todo el mundo sabía que nadie le iba a tomar el pelo.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que todos los jóvenes se hubieron colocado cada uno en su correspondiente lugar, el hombre se sentó algo hastiado en su escritorio.

-Bueno, tengo noticias para todos vosotros…. ¡Uzumaki! Deja de hacer el tonto, que te estoy viendo… - el aludido dejó de lado el bocadillo al que tenía intención de dar un bocado y lo dejó en la parrilla.

-Me acaban de comunicar que tenemos un nuevo compañero entre nosotros, así que espero lo mismo de siempre de mis alumnos, tratadle bien, e intentad que se sienta como en casa lo antes posible. Puedes pasar…

Y entró un chico de mediana estatura, pelo corto y revuelto, finas facciones enmarcadas en una cara ovalada y una enorme sonrisa.

-Adelante – le animó el profesor.

Él asintió con la cabeza formalmente y se dirigió a la pizarra para escribir su nombre y apellido.

-Me llamo Nishiwaki Konohamaru – proclamó sin dejar de mantener la espléndida sonrisa con la cual había aparecido – encantado de conoceros a todos, espero poder llevarme bien con todos y cada uno de vosotros.

-Bien, Nishiwaki, deja que te ubique en algún lugar de la clase… mmm el asiento al lado de Nara está libre, puedes sentarte allí – dijo señalando un asiento en la última fila de la clase. El muchacho obediente se dirigió a su asiento. – Está bien, ahora que hemos terminado con las presentaciones podemos comenzar con la clase… ¡Uzumaki! Página 46 del libro de ejercicios…

De repente, la puerta se abrió violentamente, y una muchacha jadeante se ayudó de la manilla de la puerta para apoyar su peso en algo más que no fueran sus pies.

-Perdónome Kakashi-sensei, pero se me pegaron las sábanas… - dijo a la vez que se erguía poco a poco - ¿puedo entrar en la clase?

El hombre frunció el entrecejo.

-No es muy normal que llegue tarde, señorita Yamanaka, pero siéntese en su sitio.

Ella, con un rubor poco notorio en las mejillas asintió en señal de agradecimiento.

-Está bien, Uzumaki…

El muchacho, que no sabía ni lo que le había ordenado hacer el profesor debido a que no había prestado mucha atención, comenzó a sacar libros como un poseso, intentando encontrar el cuaderno de ejercicios que probablemente se le hubieran olvidado hacer. Mientras tanto Ino, aprovechó para dirigirse a su compañera de clase, Tenten, para preguntar si se había perdido algo.

-Realmente no – susurró la muchacha de moños – pero ha venido un alumno nuev…

-¡A callar todo el mundo! – irrumpió el profesor Kakashi, quien estaba bastante más de mal humor al comienzo de la clase, debido a que el tal Uzumaki se había dejado el libro de ejercicios en casa, había soltado entre tanto nerviosismo que ni siquiera había hecho la tarea y tras ello se le había caído la mochila con todos los bártulos en medio del pasillo, provocando un alboroto que las sienes del profesor no fueron capaces de soportar.

-Mejor te lo cuento más tarde – sentenció la muchacha por lo bajo – el profe está de malos humos…

De este modo, las clases se fueron sucediendo una a una, hasta que llegó el receso, media hora de descanso que a Ino le sentó como agua me de mayo. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla.

-No veas qué mañanita he tenido Tenten… primero me duermo, luego, pensando que había recuperado el tiempo perdido vistiéndome a todo correr se me queman las tostadas del desayuno, encima por el camino me he tropezado en un escalón y casi me parto el cráneo… - hubiera seguido quejándose durante la media hora de descanso de todas las desgracias que habían ocurrido aquella mañana de no ser porque al mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera no la encontró. Se giró buscando sus dos característicos moños y los encontró junto a casi todo el resto de la clase, alrededor del pupitre que estaba al lado del de Nara Shikamaru. Se acercó curiosa, casi ni veía a qué o quién estaba prestando todo el mundo atención.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó acercándose a Tenten.

-¡Ah! Ino, mira, no te has dado cuenta porque has entrado a toda prisa en la clase, pero tenemos un nuevo compañero, se llama Nishiwaki Konohamaru y es de un barrio cercano a Shinjuku, muy cerca de donde tú vives.

Ino se quedó mirando al susodicho sujeto, de hecho, lo analizó punto por punto: pelo corto y revuelto, como si se acabara de levantar de la cama, ojos grandes y verdes ligeramente afilados, sonrisa risueña, y una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda.

Un momento.

¿Una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda?

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

Todo el mundo se la quedó mirando.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ino? – preguntó preocupada la joven de moños - ¿acaso conoces a Nishiwaki-san de algo?.

La muchacha no contestó, cogió al nuevo compañero de clase de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera del aula, en dirección a los jardines.

La clase se quedó enmudecida.

Una vez llegaron a un lugar más o menos apartado, la biblioteca del instituto, Ino se sentó en los escalones e hizo que su acompañante la imitara. Estuvo durante varios segundos con la cabeza entre las manos, y de repente se levantó con brusquedad.

-¿¡Qué puñetas haces tú aquí!? – gritó la muchacha con la fuerza que sus pulmones todavía resentidos le permitieron expulsar.

-Jo, tampoco era para que te pusieras de esa manera, y menos que gritaras de esa forma delante de todo el mundo, que va a parecer que soy un maleante.

-¡¡Es que eres igual que un maleante¿¡Cómo puedes ir disfraza de esa manera!? – dijo arrancándole la mata de pelo.

Varias orquillas cayeron al suelo, desparramándose a los pies de Ino, y una cabellera rosada se meneó tras el desquite de la peluca. Quien se apareció debajo de la peluca… ¡era una chica!

-¡Encima eres lo suficientemente cutre como para utilizar el nombre de nuestro querido vecinito!

-Konohamaru dijo que le encantaría que le pusiera su nombre al nuevo personaje que me he creado… - dijo la otra muchacha mientras se levantaba y trataba de adecentarse un poco el cabello - eres una bestia, me has arrancado casi todas las orquillas…

-¡La bestia eres tú¡Qué pretendes viniéndome a buscar aquí, Sakura!

La aludida alzó el mentón en señal de desafío.

-¡Hacerte ver que estás loca cambiándote de instituto simplemente por un hombre! – respondió.

Ino emitió un ligero suspiro, con la mano en la frente decidió sentarse a la par que calmaba sus nervios. Las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que ella se hubiera esperado. Sakura se dedicó a recoger las orquillas, se sentó dos escalones más abajo que su compañera y comenzó a colocarse la peluca de nuevo, a la espera de que Ino articulara alguna palabra.

**Flashback**

Aquel iba a ser un verano perfecto, era el primer día que estaba de vacaciones de verano, y Sakura se dirigía a casa de su mejor amiga, Yamanaka Ino, ambas se conocían desde que tenían uso de razón, ya que sus padres habían sido amigos desde largo tiempo atrás, su amistad se había solidificado de tal manera, que cualquier persona de su círculo que las conociera mínimamente podía decir sin ninguna duda que eran como uña y carne. Siempre andaban juntas, desde primera hora de la mañana, cuando iban a clase, hasta última hora de la tarde, cuando terminaban de hacer los deberes juntas.

Sakura estaba muy orgullosa de ser amiga de Ino, era una chica espectacular, simplemente su físico ya era despampanante, alta, rubia, de ojos claros y facciones exquisitas. Tenía una larga melena que sobrepasaba por poco la largura de su espalda y que iba recogida en una graciosa cola de caballo. Su frente estaba prácticamente oculta bajo un flequillo que iba de lado, pero que le daba un aire de madurez y sofisticación a su ya de por sí agraciado estilo. Era simpática, graciosa e inteligente, toda una relaciones públicas ya que tenía amigos hasta debajo de las piedras. Pero sobretodo era una gran persona, porque sabía que cuando ella se entristecía por algo, lo más nimio que fuera, Ino lo notaba y enseguida lograba animarla, fuera de la manera que fuera, directa o indirectamente.

Sakura llamó emocionada al timbre de la casa de Ino, vivía a una calle de donde se encontraba su casa. Habían hecho ya prácticamente todos los planes para el verano, pero tenían que ultimar algún que otro detalle.

La puerta del jardín sonó, permitiendo el paso a la joven, a mitad de recorrido, la madre de Ino abrió la puerta y la saludó amablemente indicándole que la rubia se encontraba en su habitación, Sakura se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su cuarto y abrió la puerta con gran velocidad.

Ino se asustó por el ruido repentino.

-¡Sakura¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no abras así? Un día me vas a matar de un susto.

-Jejeje… lo siento¡pero es que no puedo con la emoción de terminar de ultimar los planes que tenemos para el verano¡nos lo vamos a pasar de maravilla! – dijo mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma.

-Ehm… Sakura… hay algo que debo decirte.

La muchacha se extrañó ante el tono de voz tan serio que había puesto su amiga y se sentó al lado suyo.

-Sé que pasar el verano conmigo te hacía mucha ilusión, pero no voy a poder estar durante casi los 2 meses…

-¿Queeeee?

-Lo siento, tengo un torneo de baloncesto al que no puedo dejar de ir, es un torneo muy importante para el equipo, y ya sabes que dependen mucho de mí. Como hay tantos equipos se ve que se va a alargar más de la cuenta y…

-Pero… y todos nuestros planes… - gimió la pelirrosa ante tan mala noticia.

-Lo sé, y de veras que me da muchísima rabia, pero… para la última semana ya se habrá terminado, ya sé que no es nada de tiempo comparado con lo que teníamos pensado pasar juntas, pero menos es nada…. Utilizaremos esa semana para hacer todas las cosas que no hayamos podido hacer en estos dos meses… ¿te parece bien?

Sakura sonrió.

-Está bien, sé que es una obligación muy importante y que no quieres faltar, así que esperaré hasta la última semana y nos lo pasaremos como nunca antes lo hayamos hecho – concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

-Muchas gracias…

Y los dos meses pasaron, pero cuando Sakura llegó a casa de Ino con la ilusión de poder aprovechar aquellos últimos días con ella no la encontró. La madre de Ino le comentó que repentinamente había decidido ingresar en un instituto con internado y que se encontraba instalando sus cosas ya allí. Simplemente le entregó una carta de su amiga, la cual tras leer hizo que la pelirrosa la deshiciera en pedazos.

"_Querida Sakura._

_Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero durante estos dos meses que he pasado en el torneo han ocurrido un montón de cosas, entre ellas una de la que no me puedo olvidar. Te escribo esta carta como despedida, no una despedida literal, sino una despedida emocional._

_Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas, pero espero que puedas comprender que no debemos encerrarnos simplemente en nuestro universo paralelo, estos dos meses me han enseñado que hay todo un mundo ahí delante que debemos conocer, que hay muchísimas personas que están esperando a que las conozcamos, que hay un amor que espera ser amado._

_Y yo… me he enamorado, y no lo puedo evitar, así de simple, he seguido mis impulsos, en busca de mi felicidad, haz tu lo mismo, mi querida Sakura y busca la tuya, esto no es un adiós ni mucho menos, de hecho vendré unos cuantos fines de semana para ver a mi familia y verte a ti. Pero espero que puedas comprender mi postura, debemos de madurar, porque nos espera toda una vida que vivir._

_Por favor, perdóname y no trates de venir a buscarme, que nos conocemos._

_Con mucho cariño y amor, por siempre tu amiga._

_Yamanaka Ino"_

-¿Qué se ha enamorado¡eso no se lo cree ni ella¡maldita sea, tengo que impedir que siga haciendo esa clase de tonterías, no pienso perder a mi mejor amiga!.

**Fin flashback**

-Esta bien Sakura, tal vez deba explicártelo mejor…

-No hay nada que explicar – soltó ella cortante – simplemente estás haciendo el idiota por un tío, y yo pienso pararte los pies para que no continues haciendo estupideces.

-¡No es eso! – dijo una Ino bastante enfadada - ¿es que no lo entiendes? No puedes depender siempre de mí, porque yo no siempre voy a poder estar a tu lado. Por dios Sakura, que no somos siamesas.

-Eso no es excusa para haberme dejado tirada, no pienso rendirme ¡pienso traerte de vuelta conmigo! Si tu puedes tomar las decisiones que te dan la gana sin contar conmigo, lo mismo puedo hacer yo.

-Por favor, Sakura, esto es una niñería, además… ¡disfrazada de chico¿es que acaso te has vuelto loca?.

-Es que en el internado de chicas ya no quedaban plazas, y conseguí que mi madre convenciera a la directora para que pudiera entrar, aunque fuera en el internado de chicos.

-Oh dios ¡esto es una completa locura!

-Me da igual lo que pienses¿acaso es tan malo verme en el instituto¿tan molesta soy para ti?.

Ino suspiró con cansancio.

-Sabes que no… - se hizo el silencio – está bien, quédate, haz lo que quieras, no pienso decirle nada a nadie, pero que sepas que no conseguirás hacerme volver por un simple berrinche tuyo – Ino se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

-¡Espera un momento¡al menos dime el nombre del chico que ha hecho que vengas a esta internado!

Ino sonrió de medio lado.

-¡A ti te lo voy a decir¡a saber lo que eres capaz de hacer! – respondió mientras le sacaba la lengua a modo de burla, y se marchó a todo correr.

* * *

-¡Listo!

Sakura se frotó las manos para quitarse el polvo tras vaciar la última de sus cajas, le había ayudado un compañero de clase, un tal Naruto Uzumaki, un chico muy majo y divertido que se había encontrado en el pasillo mientras iba con dos cajas encima, y que se había ofrecido a llevarle una.

-¡Muchas gracias Uzumaki…!

-Llámame Naruto, hombre, que para eso somos compañeros de clase.

-Está bien, Naruto, muchas gracias por todo ¿quieres que te invite a un zumo de piña por los esfuerzos?

-Mmm… ¿no tienes ramen?

-¿Ramen?

-Bueno… mejor dame un zumo…

Sakura le tendió el tetra brick y el muchacho lo aceptó de buena gana, ambos se sentaron en la cama de la muchacha.

-Me pregunto quién será mi compañero de habitación…

-¿Aún no sabes de quién se trata? – preguntó sorprendido el joven rubio.

-No, se me olvidó preguntarle al hombre de recepción ¿acaso tu sabes quién es?

-Claro, por supuesto, lleva en esta habitación mucho tiempo solo… pero no recuerdo su nombre… escucha, debe de ser un tío muy raro, dicen que se salta el horario del internado y se escapa por las noches, probablemente para salir con mujeres mayores, más de uno de clase me ha dicho que le ha visto con una mujer mayor…

-¿¡De verdad!? – "Perfecto, me ha tocado habitación con un pervertido"

-Ten cuidado con él, no te vaya a meter en algún lío.

-Ok, lo tendré en cuenta.

El joven Uzumaki le dio un último sorbo al zumo de piña, lo tiró a la papelera y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bueno, yo te dejo ya, tengo entrenamiento con el equipo de baloncesto.

-Está bien, muchas gracias por todo.

-De nada, nos vemos mañana en clase.

-¡Hasta mañana!

* * *

Era bien entrada la noche, Sakura se había dedicado a terminar la tarea que tenía por hacer, y ahora se encontraba leyendo un manga a modo de pasatiempo antes de irse a dormir, con la cabeza recostada en su escritorio, se preguntó dónde podría hallarse su misterioso compañero de habitación, de quien todavía no sabía nada, hacía más de 2 horas que el toque de queda se había pasado y ni rastro de él. Los ojos se le estaban cerrando del cansancio acumulado del día, de pronto, escuchó el chirriar de la ventana y se asustó mucho.

Tras el sobresalto vio aparecer ante ella a un joven muy apuesto, alto, sin llegar a lo excesivo, pelo corto de color castaño oscuro, ojos pequeños y misteriosos, y sonrisa todavía más enigmática, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el color de su piel, tan pálida como lo sería el de una muñeca de porcelana. El muchacho alzó el mentón saludándole.

-No recordaba que hoy venía mi compañero de habitación, para la próxima vez no dejes la ventana cerrada.

-Encantado – respondió Sakura irónicamente – mi nombre es Konohamaru, Nishiwaki Konohamaru.

-Ah, el mío es Sai.

"¿Ni siquiera me va a decir su apellido? Qué tío más rancio."

Volvió a mirarle con cara de pocos amigos, y se encontró con que se estaba desnudando delante de ella ¡oh no!, de momento sólo se había quitado la camiseta, pero cuando empezara por la parte de abajo… ¡tenía que hacer algo!.

-Ejem… bueno, me voy a dormir…

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura llegó muy cansada a clase, Ino se le acercó en cuanto vio la cara que traía.

-¿Mala noche? – preguntó preocupada.

-Ah… no te lo puedes imaginar… me ha tocado como compañero de habitación al pervertido del Instituo, y encima va y se despelota delante de mis narices…

-¡Ja! Es lo malo de compartir habitación con un chico que no sabe que eres una chica¡tú misma te lo has buscado!

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Me da igual lo que me digas- dijo en tono infantil – aguantaré lo que sea hasta que decidas marcharte de esta escuela.

Ino volvió a suspirar, en 3 días había suspirado de cansancio por 2 años. Decidió evitar seguir hablando del tema.

-Por cierto¿no te vas a apuntar a ningún club? Este instituto es muy bueno en los clubes de deportes, así que no estaría mal que lo intentaras…

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente, más que nada por mi condición de chica, creo que me aplastarían sin darse cuenta en el primer entrenamiento.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, será mejor que te apuntes a algún club de manualidades.

-¿En qué club estás tú, Ino, te has apuntado al de baloncesto también?

-¡Ja¡A ti eso no te importa! – dijo a la par que se marchaba.

-¿Por qué se ha puesto así de repente? – murmuró Sakura para sí misma.

-¡Nishiwaki! – una voz la interrumpió en sus cavilaciones – encantada de hablar contigo, me llamo Tenten.

-Ah sí, te recuerdo del primer día.

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con Ino, me ha dicho que sois amigos de la infancia.

-Si, llevamos toda la vida prácticamente juntos.

-Qué relación tan bonita, sin embargo, últimamente Ino está más nerviosa que de costumbre.

-Supongo… que es por verme aquí junto a ella día tras día – murmuró melancólicamente Sakura más para ella misma que para su interlocutora.

Tenten se compadeció de su compañero de clase.

-Seguro que está muy emocionada de tenerte aquí con ella y no sabe cómo expresarlo, a veces Ino puede llegar a ser muy vergonzosa…

-Sí… tienes razón – admitió Sakura mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oye mira, quería devolverle este cuaderno a Ino, me lo dejó a primera hora, pero como se ha marchado con tanta prisa no me ha dado tiempo a devolvérselo ¿me harías tú el favor de dárselo en mi lugar?

-Por supuesto, pero… no sé qué clase tiene ahora.

-No te preocupes, a las 5 tiene el entrenamiento de baloncesto en el gimnasio, puede ir a dárselo allí.

-Ah… ok, se lo daré.

* * *

Y allí se plantó Sakura, a las 6.15 estaba viendo los entrenamientos de baloncesto, a la espera de que terminaran para poder darle el cuaderno de apuntes a su querida amiga.

Observó a Ino entrenando con unas cuantas compañeras, se la veía la mar de feliz, risueña, soñadora. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, tal vez ya no la necesitara a ella para ser feliz, tal vez era ahora ella misma quien dependía de la amistad de Ino, en realidad le daba miedo perder su principal punto de apoyo en cuanto a amistad, le daba auténtico pánico que Ino se olvidara de ella y prefiriese estar con otras personas, pero sobretodo, el hecho de que le hubiera dicho que se había enamorado era el principal de sus temores, porque si de verdad estaba enamorada y no lo podía parar, sabía que se quedaría sola para siempre.

-¡Hombre Konohamaru!

Sakura se giró.

-¡Ah, Naruto!

-¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-Bueno, vengo a esperar a una amiga…

-Ah, ya veo, Yamanaka¿verdad?

-Sí, así es.

-Bueno, pues disfruta del entrenamiento, jejeje, además, las chicas se ven preciosas con esos pantaloncitos tan cortos ¿no te parece? – dijo babeando el muchacho.

-Ejem… si… claro… - dijo mientras miraba y pensaba que tal vez debiera de proteger a su querida amiga de más de uno.

Y de repente se dio cuenta de todo.

El equipo de baloncesto de los chicos entrenaba en la cancha de al lado del de las chicas, se les debió de escapar una pelota e Ino muy amablemente la recogió, demasiado amablemente. Se dirigió hacia uno de los chicos que estaba entrenando, y le tendió la pelota mientras aprovechaba a entablar algo de conversación con él.

-¡Naruto! – dijo agarrándole por el cuello de la camiseta.

-¡Ey, me haces daño!

-¿¡Quién narices es ese tipo!? – continuó hablando mientras Uzumaki intentaba zafarse inútilmente de tan poderoso agarre.

-Espera… no consigo fijarme si no dejas de zarandearme de semejante manera…

Sakura frenó en seco.

-Ese de ahí – señaló.

-¡Aaaaahhhh! Ese es Uchiha Sasuke, mejor dicho Sasuke-teme. Es un tipo demasiado chulo, se cree el mejor del mundo, y encima todas las chicas andan como locas detrás de él¡argh! Me pone de muy mala leche¿sabes? Es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, pero eso no importa¡porque yo algún día conseguiré arrebatarle el puesto y será entonces cuando el gran Uzumaki Naruto sea el maestro del basket y todas las chicas caerán a sus pies!, y a ese teme de Uchiha no le quedará otra cosa que comerse las uñas de rabia – proclamó mientras el mismo se comía sus propias uñas.

- Uchiha Sasuke¿eh¡ Uchiha Sasuke!

Un fuego salió disparado de sus ojos, apuntando directamente al chico que recogía el balón de las manos de Ino y se volvía a su entrenamiento sin apenas haberla hecho caso. Naruto se asustó ¿acaso existía otra persona en este mundo que odiara tanto a Sasuke-teme? Parecía ser que sí, porque la mirada de ese chico se asemejaba a la de un asesino en serie.

"Qué tonta eres Ino, se te nota a kilómetros que estás colada por ese imbécil… pero yo haré que se te pase la tontería" pensó Sakura para sí misma mientras una sonrisa diabólica se iba formando en su rostro.

Naruto sintió pánico.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

**Hooola a todo el mundo!!! Me llamo sakurahop y ya llevo un buen tiempo aquí en fanfiction, pero nunca había escrito una historia sobre la serie de NAruto, la verdad es que me moría de ganas de escribir un sasusaku, porque es una de mis pareja preferidas, de hecho, se podría decir que soy una adicta a esta pareja, así que escribo esta historia con muchísimo cariño, y con muchísimas ganas de continuarla, que no sé si podré hacerlo pronto porque se me acercan los exámenes de la universidad… ;;**

**En fin, espero que este primer capítulo os haya gustado, está basado en el manga de Mint na Bokura, de Wataru Yoshizumi, es un manga que me gusta mucho, yo diría que es el que más me gusta junto con Marmalade Boy, así que me decidía daptar un poco la historia, que no va a ser expresamente igual que la original, tendrá muchas modificaciones.**

**Bueno, espero que si os gusta este capítulo me mandéis un review con vuestra opinión, que eso siempre anima a una servidora.**

**PD: ya sé que apenas hay sasusaku, pero darle tiempo al tiempo ;) En el próximo capítulo podremos disfrutar de la presencia de Sasuke xD**


	2. ¡Enfrentamiento!

LA VIDA Y UN PAÑUELO

**Capítulo 2: Enfrentamiento**

El primer fin de semana en el internado había llegado sin previo aviso, era una temprana mañana de sábado y Sakura se encontraba en el baño de su habitación correspondiente disfrutando de una relajante ducha, su compañero de cuarto, el misterioso Sai, todavía no se había levantado, era normal, teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior había llegado cerca de las 3 de la mañana. Sakura no se explicaba qué podía hacer un chico de 17 años a esas horas solo por la calle. Podría pensar fácilmente que había quedado con unos amigos de fuera del internado para salir de fiesta, pero le resultaba extrañamente raro el que se diera ese hecho, debido principalmente a que en el propio internado no tenía amigos, si era incapaz de llevarse bien con nadie en un internado que tiene más de 1000 alumnos ¿cómo iba a tener una pandilla de amigos fuera del mismo? Además, tampoco se le veía un chico lo suficiente marchoso como para salir los fines de semana a los bares para emborracharse, más bien parecía serio y demasiado educado, tal vez en exceso.

Desde el primer contacto que tuvieron aquella noche que le sorprendió entrando por la ventana de la habitación apenas habían coincidido en la habitación, y en las extrañas ocasiones en que lo hacían, su comunicación se basaba en un ligero saludo y un silencio que se le hacía muy incómodo a la muchacha. Sai era muy, pero que muy raro. ¿De verdad salía con mujeres mayores? ¿Cómo era posible que un tío tan carca le gustara a una mujer cuarentona? Ella imaginaba que precisamente lo que necesitaban las mujeres de mayor edad en sus aventuras amorosas era pasión y entretenimiento. Tal vez era que simplemente era bueno en la cama, y con esa apariencia arrebatadora y embriagante de seguridad que despojaba cada uno de sus movimientos era suficiente para encandilar a una mujer.

"Dios mío" pensó la pelirrosa "¿Será como una especie de Adonis?" se preguntó a sí misma sorprendida de haber conocido a una persona así, ella sola se entretejía sus paranoias mentales.

"De todos modos creo que será mejor que no se entere de que soy una chica, no me fio mucho de él"

Salió del cuarto de baño, ya duchada y aseada, con la peluca perfectamente colocada y vestida como todo un adolescente de 17 años. Observó cómo Sai se levantaba de la cama con parsimonia, los rayos de la luz del sol se habían colado entre las diminutas rendijas de la persiana y parecía que su compañero tenía el sueño ligero, porque se frotaba los ojos todavía empañados de sueño, pero ya estaba en pie con el nítido contacto de la luz de la mañana.

-Bueno días – saludó Sakura tratando de ser cortés.

Obtuvo un bostezo como respuesta y Sai se dirigió al baño sin contestarle, debía de estar todavía demasiado dormido, o eso pensaría ella si fuera otra persona, pero siendo Sai, seguro que era su "manera cortés" de saludarla por la mañana.

Frunció el entrecejo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se ataba los cordones de las zapatillas, hoy tenía una cita muy importante.

* * *

- ¡¡Ino!! ¡Te estábamos esperando!

- ¡Hola chicas! Lo siento, me quedé dormida, he venido lo más rápido que he podido…¿he hecho esperar mucho al equipo?

- Tranquila – contestó una de sus compañeras – todavía falta Hinata, la verdad es que es muy extraño que nuestra manager esté tardando tanto, normalmente es muy puntual…

- Bueno, no siempre se puede ser perfecto… - comentó la rubia inspirando pacíficamente en dirección al cielo.

Aquel era uno de los más maravillosos sábados que a Ino se le iban a presentar en mucho tiempo, normalmente el club de baloncesto solía realizar 3 reuniones al año, una por cada trimestre, en las cuales ambos equipos, tanto el de chicos como el de chicas, disfrutaban de un día de diversión. En este caso se había escogido el parque de atracciones como lugar de encuentro.

El clima ayudaba a la gran cita, el sol se presentaba deslumbrante en el firmamento de un color azul nacarado, y ni una nube se asomaba ni siquiera por el horizonte, prácticamente ya se habían reunido todos, la rubia pudo distinguir entre el grupo de los chicos a su tan apreciado Sasuke.

Sasuke…

Alto, atlético, guapo, inteligente… Lo tenía todo, le había conocido en el campeonato de baloncesto de verano, y desde el mismo instante en el que toparon juntos, quedó prendada de él.

FLASHBACK

Había tenido un día horrible, la pobre Ino se dirigía hacia los vestuarios en busca de toallas para el equipo, el manager tuvo que marcharse un par de días antes por asuntos familiares, y le había tocado hacer parte de su trabajo. Caminaba lenta y trabajosamente, con los hombros caídos y una expresión mustia en su rostro, acababan de jugar su último partido y habían perdido, en semifinales, les había faltado tan poco para llegar a la final…

Oyó el tímido sonido de un trueno lejano, decidió acelerar el paso, pero en cuestión de segundos la intensa lluvia le había dejado calada hasta los pies, maldijo para sus adentros y se decidió a realizar un sprint final para llegar a los vestuarios cuanto antes y resguardarse. Tan mala suerte tuvo que tropezó con un bache del pavimento y cayó de bruces al suelo.

- ¡Maldita sea! No podía tener peor día… - trató de levantarse - ¡ouch! Lo que faltaba, creo que me he torcido el tobillo… - hizo un puchero - ¡aaahhhh! ¡quiero largarme de aquí cuanto antes!

El ligero murmullo de unos pasos llegó hasta sus oídos, un par de zapatillas de deporte estaban inmóviles frente a ella, alzó la vista.

- Si sigues ahí tirada te resfriarás.

Ino se sonrojó hasta más no poder, ante ella se alzaba el chico más guapo que hubiera visto en su vida. Sus ojos negros como el más puro de los carbones la observaban con cierta indiferencia y el rasgueo de sus párpados le daban un toque de autoridad a su mirada. Unos finos labios que se cerraban, mostrando una graciosa comisura. Una tez aterciopelada que forraba delicadamente una finas pero a su vez varoniles facciones. Una voz ronca y profunda voz que inundaba todavía sus oídos.

Meneó la cabeza, debía despertar de su ensoñación cuanto antes y contestar a ese atractivo extraño.

- Yo… bueno… me he caído… mi tobillo…

- Torpe – sentenció él - ¿no puedes ni siquiera levantarte? – no esperó su respuesta dado que sus bien trabajados brazos le habían agarrado de los hombros para levantarla.

- Gracias… - dijo ella abrumada en su propio éxtasis.

- No apoyes mucho el pie – dijo él ignorando su comentario.

Nuevos pasos se volvieron a escuchar.

- ¡Inoooo! ¿te encuentras bien? – vociferó una de sus compañeras de equipo a la vez que llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos.

- Tu compañera se ha torcido el tobillo – masculló el muchacho – llévala a la enfermería.

- Ah… sí… claro… - contestó la muchacha con las mejillas completamente rojas.

Él no dijo nada más, se alejó a paso presto de las dos muchachas.

- ¡Espera! – interrumpió la rubia antes de que él desapareciera - ¿cómo te llamas?, debería de agradecértelo en condiciones.

- ¿Es que no sabes leer? – dijo él sin ni siquiera girarse, y continuó su camino.

Ino entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su nombre estaba escrito en su camiseta.

Dorsal número 10.

Uchiha Sasuke.

- Ah…. Los del Konoha Junior High están todos tan buenos… - comentó la compañera de Ino.

- ¿Konoha Junior High?

FIN FLASHBACK

- ¡Mira Ino, allí viene Hinata!

La susodicha se dio media vuelta, la larga cabellera de Hinata ondeaba al viento a la misma velocidad que sus pies se movían a la carrera.

- Espera… ¿viene con alguien más?

- ¿Alguien más? – dijo Ino más para sí misma que para el resto de las chicas – oh, no…

La figura disfrazada de Sakura acompañaba a la de Hinata en su acelerada carrera.

- ¿Pero por qué…? – dijo por lo bajo a la vez que se tapaba la vista con la mano.

Finalmente Hinata y Sakura llegaron al lugar de encuentro.

- Perdonad… el… retraso… - dijo Hinata entre jadeos – quedé… con Nishiwaki-san… pero se perdió de camino a nuestra cita….

- ¡Hinata! ¿estás saliendo con Nishiwaki-san? – preguntó una de las muchachas completamente sonrojada. A Ino se le escapó un pequeño jadeo que Sakura interpretó como risa contenida, la miró con mala cara.

- Nooo…. no… - respondió la joven azorada - es solo que… Nishiwaki forma parte de nuestro club desde el jueves… como necesitaba un ayudante en los quehaceres del equipo… y me dijo que aunque no hubiera comenzado su trabajo de encargado… quería venir a la cita para conocer a la gente del club… por eso…

- Eeeeeeeehhhh, ¿Qué éste burro está en el equipo de baloncesto como encargadoooo? – vociferó Ino a la par que señalaba acusivamente a Sakura, ésta sólo le devolvió el desdeñoso gesto con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Deberías de estar contenta, Yamanaka-san, tener a tu amigo de toda la vida aquí en el equipo también.

- Sí… ya… - respondió ésta en un tono más que desconfiado.

El sonido del silbato de uno de los entrenadores del club resonó con estruendo interrumpiendo la conversación, todos los miembros del club se giraron hacia sus superiores, quienes decidieron que ya era la hora de comenzar tan esperado día.

-Espero que lo paséis muy bien, a las 2 nos reuniremos todos en la zona de hostelería del parque de atracciones para comer juntos – anunció uno de ellos.

Comenzaron a entrar en el complejo de ocio, e Ino aprovechó para acercarse a Sakura entre todo el bullicio.

-¿Cómo has conseguido entrar en este club? ¿No te valía con saber sólo en qué club estaba?

-Me dijeron que necesitaban a alguien de ayudante de manager, así que le dije a mi buen amigo Naruto que hablara con Hinata y no tuve ningún problema en entrar – contestó sacándole la lengua.

-Pues que sepas… - comentó la rubia con la voz crispada de la rabia, maldeciría un millón de veces a Uzumaki Naruto - ¡que no pienso dejar que me amargues el día! – dijo a la par que corría en busca de sus compañeras de equipo.

-¡Pues que sepas tú también que ya sé quién es el chico que te gusta! ¡No te lo pondré fácil! – gritó Sakura a pleno pulmón.

Ino ni siquiera se giró para contestarla, continuó su camino haciendo caso omiso.

-Ya veremos quién gana esta partida… - murmuró la disfrazada pelirrosa.

* * *

Ino se estaba empezando a cansar, las tres horas hasta el momento más estresantes de su vida habían ocurrido desde el momento en el que se encontró en el parque de atracciones con Sakura. Fuera a donde fuera ahí estaba la sombra de la desaliñada pelirrosa, persiguiéndola como si de un delicuente se tratara. Ino ya no podía más, ni siquiera sabía (ni quería saber) cómo se las había ingeniado Sakura para lograr colarse en la interminable fila de la montaña rusa y conseguir sentarse detrás suyo. Su paciencia estaba sobrepasando con creces su límite, así que decidió acercarse a su amiga para decirle unas cuantas verdades.

-¡Sakura! – la llamó, la aludida se sobresaltó detrás del poste desde donde la estaba vigilando – tenemos que hablar, ¡sal ya de ahí! ¿o te piensas que no sé dónde te escondes?

-Está bien, está bien… - se rindió la joven disfrazada.

Ino se acercó a ella a pasos agigantados, las henchidas mejillas y el color rojo carmesí que se apoderaba de ellas eran pruebas fieles de su ya notorio enfado.

-Ya está bien, ¿no?

Sakura desvió la mirada, haciéndose la ignorante y comenzó a tararear una canción, haciendo como si no supiera nada de lo que le estaba comentando.

-¡¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

-¡Ssssshhhhh! ¡está bien! ¡está bien! Pero no grites mi nombre así, o la gente sospechará…

-¿Acaso no te estás cansando de todo esto? – dijo Ino ya con un tono de voz más dulce, producto del cansancio – llevas todo el santo día detrás de mí, y eso que ni siquiera me he acercado a Sasuke…. ¡por dios! Que no soy tu hija…

-Debo estar preparada ante cualquier peligro, llámese "hombre", que se te acerque, no pienso dejar que tus tonterías vayan todavía más lejos solo porque estés en el mismo parque de atracciones que ese estúpido.

-¡Sasuke no es ningún estúpido! ¡aquí la única estúpida eres tú! – chilló Ino interrumpiendo cualquier réplica que su compañera pudiera expresar.

-Escucha, no pienso rendirm…

-Como te vuelva a ver cerca de mí en lo que resta de día… ¡te juro que te arranco esa estúpida peluca que llevas delante de todo el equipo!

-Pero In…

-¡Y no hay más que hablar! ¡Hum!

La rubia se marchó del lugar con sus aires de enojo alrededor de ella, dejando una atmósfera incandescente alrededor de Sakura, quien hundió los hombros y se agachó de cuclillas en señal de derrota.

-¿Es que ahora me odia o qué?

Una ligera brisa golpeó con suavidad la mejilla derecha de la muchacha, en ese momento se sentía el ser más solitario del planeta, parece ser que su estrategia de vigilar a Ino e impedir que tuviera contacto alguno con ese Uchiha sólo había creado un ambiente de mayor hostilidad entre la rubia y ella, sus ánimos comenzaron a decaer y le entraron ganas de marcharse de allí.

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de abandono rápidamente dejó de tener cabida en su mente ante la escena que se le estaba presentando justo en ese momento.

Su buen camarada, el tal Uzumaki Naruto, discutía acaloradamente a escasos metros de ella con el "inigualable" Uchiha Sasuke, palabras tales como "estúpido" "gilipollas" o "imbécil" martilleaban el acontecimiento, pareciera que el ambiente fuera a explotar de un momento a otro, como si de una guerra se tratara. La violencia no se hizo de esperar en el momento en el que los dos muchachos se cogieron del cuello de la camiseta. Sakura vio en ese momento su gran oportunidad para entrar en escena.

-¡Ey ey! ¡chicos, tranquilizaos! – la joven se interpuso entre ambos extendiendo sus brazos para separarlos – no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento para pelearos aquí.

-¡Apártate Nishiwaki! ¡Me voy a cargar a éste gilipollas! – soltó un Naruto completamente fuera de sus cabales.

-¿Tú? ¿a mí? ¿desde cuándo los cerdos vuelan? – respondió mordazmente el Uchiha.

-¡Cállate! ¡te demostraré de qué pasta estoy hecho, ven aquí si te atreves, gallina!

-¡El único gallina aquí eres tú, Uzumaki!

Ambos jóvenes, se acercaron aún más pese a que Sakura trataba de separarlos, por un momento se vio semi aplastada entre los cuerpos de ambos, hasta que con un gran esfuerzo logró dar un empujón a cada uno de los muchachos logrando que éstos dieran un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Pero qué narices os pasa?

-¡Es éste cabeza de gallina! – replicó Naruto - ¡dice que no valgo para jugar al baloncesto y me ha invitado a dejar el equipo!

-Yo sólo digo la verdad, eres un maldito patán que no sirve ni para recoger los restos de basura – contestó con parsimonioso enfado Sasuke.

-¡Serás…! – Naruto se abalanzó contra Sasuke, pero Sakura logró interceptar el intento de éste.

-¡Parad ya! ¡a este paso arruinaréis el día de fiesta del club! ¡hay otras maneras de enfrentarse sin utilizar la violencia!

-¿Y tú quién coño eres? – preguntó con marcada molestia el Uchiha.

-Nishiwaki Konohamaru, desde el jueves pertenezco al club de baloncesto, soy ayudante del manager.

-Como sea… no me interesáis ni tú ni tu vida, ahora dejadme los dos, tengo cosas mejores en las que entretenerme que tratar con un inútil y un novato de mierda.

-¡Espera! – irrumpió Sakura de nuevo mordiéndose la lengua, algún día no muy lejano le haría tragarse sus propias palabras al Uchiha – tengo una idea que hará que vuestras diferencias se solventen sin el menor tipo de violencia.

El Uchiha paró en seco, todavía de espaldas, y Naruto se dedicó a dirigirle una mirada llena de interés.

-Es muy sencillo, una competición…

-¿Competición? – preguntó Uzumaki.

-Sí - aclaró Sakura – allí – finalizó mientras señalaba uno de los puestos del parque – tiro al blanco, quien acierte el mayor número de disparos se considerará el ganador, así, si Naruto gana, tendrá que quedarse en el equipo con tu pleno consentimiento, y si Sasuke, ganas tú, podrás echar a Naruto del equipo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡te demostraré de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz, y entonces me reconocerás como uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo!

-¿Y quién dice que vayas a ganar, idiota? – replicó el Uchiha – muy bien – dijo cerrando el trato – al mejor de diez.

-¡Hecho!

Los dos muchachos se dirigieron al susodicho puesto, mientras tanto una maquiavélica sonrisa se fue dibujando en el rostro de Sakura, si no podía estar junto a Ino para vigilarla… se quedaría al lado de Sasuke para que no se topara con ella, así le fuera la vida en ello.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Capítulo cortito, ya lo sé, pero me pareció mejor dejarlo aquí porque sino iba a salir algo demasiado largo. Bueno, más o menos hemos tenido una medio-presentación de Sasuke, con su mal carácter característico de él. La verdad es que no ha habido mucha acción en este capítulo, pero quería aclarar el momento en el que Ino conoce a Sasuke y sentar mejor las bases del siguiente capítulo que ya tendrá bastante más tela que cortar._

_Por cierto, siento mucho mucho mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la inspiración me llega con mucha dificultad, de hecho este capítulo no me parece lo suficientemente interesante, pero tampoco soy partidaria de que los momentos romance Sasusaku se den a la primera de cambio, más que nada porque no van no con el carácter de Sasuke, ni con el carácter de Sakura en este fic._

_Sin embargo, en el próximo capítulo habrá alguna que otra situación embarazosa para nuestra querida Sakura._

_De todos modos, agradezco muchísimo los comentarios que me habéis brindado en el capítulo anterior, seguid dejándome algún comentario, por favor, que siempre animan al escritor a seguir con su trabajo, de hecho, si me forcé a acabar este capítulo, fue porque me releí una y otra vez vuestros comentarios._

_Bueno, nada más que añadir, espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo ;)_

_**-sakura-hop-**_


	3. Descubrimiento

LA VIDA Y UN PAÑUELO

**Capítulo 3: Descubrimiento**

-¡Muy bien, el tiro al blanco comienza a la de..... YA! – Sakura alzó el brazo enérgicamente para dar comienzo al concurso.

Una gran muchedumbre se había agolpado alrededor, atraídos por el espectáculo que se veía venir. La mayoría de las chicas congregadas en el lugar mostraban su indiscutible apoyo al Uchiha, hecho que sólo hizo aumentar sus malos humos.

Fue Naruto quién rompió el hielo haciendo el primer disparo, que dio de lleno en el blanco.

-¡Toma ya! ¡chúpate esa, Sasuke!

El Uchiha hizo caso omiso a su eufórico rival, escopeta en mano apuntó a la diana, de un seco disparo acertó en el blanco.

- ¿Decías? – replicó el muchacho al Uzumaki, quién le observó con desdén.

- ¡Venga chicos, todavía os quedan 9 disparos a cada uno! – coreó la disfrazada Sakura, haciendo que la gente a su alrededor se animara.

-¡Chicas, chicas!

Ino y el resto de sus compañeras se giraron al escuchar la demanda, una azorada Tenten venía a toda carrera, con los refrescos bamboleándose en su regazo.

-¡No lo vais a creer! ¡Sasuke y Naruto están haciendo una competición de tiro al blanco!

-¿Qué? – Ino se acercó a su amiga acompañada del resto de chicas.

Parece ser... –comentó todavía jadeando por la carrera – que estaban discutiendo en medio del parque de atracciones... ¡entonces llegó Konohamaru y les propuso hacer una competición de tiro al blanco! Hay una gran muchedumbre ¡menudo espectáculo están dando, no han fallado ni una sola vez!. Sasuke se ve tan imponente con un arma en sus manos... –la joven comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos, que no parecían nada buenos debido al sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡llévanos allá de inmediato! – dijo horrorizada Ino mientras la zarandeaba.

-¡Espero que nos dé tiempo a llegar, el puesto queda bastante lejos de aquí!

-¡Pues en marcha! – la empujó la rubia Yamanaka.

Tal vez no debiera de haberle dicho a Sakura que la dejara en paz, ¡no recordaba lo testaruda que era esa chica!. Probablemente aprovecharía la oportunidad para alejar a Sasuke de ella. ¡No podía permitir que siguiera al lado de su querido Sasuke!.

¡PUM!

El último disparo de Naruto dio de nuevo en el blanco.

-Diez de diez, Uchiha, a ver qué haces ahora – le recriminó absolutamente confiado a Sasuke.

-Je... – una sonrisa socarrona asomó a los labios de Sasuke – no te olvides que yo también llevo acertando todos los disparos... no dejaré que me ganes en el último momento.

Dicho esto, el joven Uchiha volvió a apuntar, y por décima y última vez volvió a acertar en la diana. El público quedó maravillado ante tal espectáculo, ni un solo fallos por parte de los competidores. Quién más había disfrutado de semejante muestra de puntería era el dueño del puesto, quien de repente se había visto rodeado de un enorme gentío, desde luego que ese día acabaría ganando más de lo que normalmente ganaría en un mes, sonrió satisfecho.

-Bueno, debido al empate... creo que deberíamos hacer un último disparo para provocar el desempate – propuso un más que alterado Naruto.

-Dicho y hecho – apoyó Sasuke el comentario del Uzumaki cogiendo de nuevo la escopeta.

-¡Alto ahí! – interrumpió Sakura a los dos muchachos – no habíamos quedado en eso, dijimos que al mejor de diez, y esto ha acabado en un empate técnico.

-¿Pero qué dices? – dijo enfadado Naruto - ¡esto no puede acabar así!

-No es eso lo que dice el contrato que habéis firmado...

Sakura sacó de su bolsillo un par de servilletas maltrechas, se veía escrito un texto prácticamente ininteligible debido a la mala caligrafía.

-Aquí dice que en caso de acabar la competición en empate, no hay un ganador absoluto, así que las cosas se quedan como antes, a excepción de una cosa...

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-Jojojo... – rió Sakura por lo bajo – pues que en caso de empate, el ganador es el mediador de la competición, oséase YO – terminó de decir la pelirrosa llena de orgullo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Si esa ni siquiera es mi firma!– el Uzumaki se quedó atónito.

Por su parte, Sasuke ya había tenido suficiente, había perdido su valioso tiempo en una estúpida competición, que no acabó en nada, y encima tenía que aceptar que el ganador fuera ese chico, por no decir que las chicas que se habían quedado viendo el espectáculo no tenían intención de dejarle en paz por el resto del día... Desde luego había tenido SUFICIENTE. Así que se acercó a Konohamaru, henchido de furia, agarró fuertemente al enclenque muchacho de los hombros, y acercando su rostro al del joven, le susurró unas palabras, apenas audibles probablemente porque trataba de controlar su enfado.

-Escucha... no voy a dejar que me sigas tomando el pelo... esto acabará cuando uno de los dos gane, y como te vuelvas a meter en este duelo te juro que...

-¿Juras qué? – una enorme sombra apareció detrás de Konohamaru, era el dueño del puesto, quien miraba con una cara de muy pocos amigos al Uchiha – si el señorito dice que la competición acabó, es porque acabó, además, no me gusta ver violencia alrededor de mi puesto de trabajo, pero si te empeñas... – murmuró mientras cargaba una escopeta con un corcho.

El Uchiha inmediatamente se separó de Konohamaru, desde luego ese viejo no se andaba con medias tientas, así que decidió que lo mejor era dejar todo como estaba, por mucho que quisiera si el dueño del puesto no estaba por la labor de dejarles acabar, nada podía hacer. Se mordió el labio inferior y le dedicó una mirada de odio al muchacho que tenía enfrente de él, éste sin embargo se dedicó a desviar la mirada y hacerse el loco, cosa que a Sasuke le cabreó aún más.

-Está bien... – interrumpió Naruto tratando de que el ambiente se calmara un poco - ¿entonces qué es lo que quiere el ganador?.

-Es muy sencillo – dijo Sakura loca de alegría – tú, Naruto, me harás los deberes durante una semana.

-¿Eeeeeeeeehhhhhh? Cualquier cosa menos eso...

-A callar – dijo la pelirrosa – y más te vale que lo hagas bien. En cuanto a ti... – continuó dirigiéndole una mirada de superioridad a Sasuke – Quiero que te alejes lo más posible de Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke se quedó a cuadros.

- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó él sin acabar de creérselo.

-¡Eso digo yo, lo suyo es algo mucho más fácil de hacer! – se quejó el Uzumaki.

-Pues sí, eso es todo, así que más te vale que no te acerques a ella.

-Pfffff – Sasuke contuvo la risa – de todos modos esa chica no me llama la atención, pero no te preocupes, nunca tuve interés en acercarme a ella.

-De todos modos debes cumplir tu palabra.

-No hay problema – dijo el Uchiha mientras se alejaba del escenario – aunque no creo que ella esté de acuerdo – dijo señalando en una dirección, mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Sakura se preguntó qué quería decir al señalar a.... Vale, sí sabía lo que quería decir, entre el público pudo observar la figura de Ino, altiva e imponente. La mirada que dirigió en aquel momento a Sakura podría haber fundido hasta el más duro de los metales.

-Esto sí que no te lo perdono...

Y se marchó del lugar a todo correr, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

Una Ino indignada y dolida lloraba a mares en la habitación del internado. Hacía aproximadamente unas dos horas que habían llegado de la excursión y en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de llorar.

-¡Ino venga, ábreme la puerta, lo siento! ¡Pero de verdad que ese chico no te quiere! Ni siquiera le molestó que le dijera que no se acercara a ti, no le interesas...

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!

- Ya vale, Konohamaru, si le dices una sola palabra más no dejará de llorar en un mes, ¿no ves que la estás deprimiendo aún más? – dijo alterada Tenten tratando de separar a Sakura de la puerta que impedía que entrara en la habitación de Ino.

-Pero...

-Escucha – le interrumpió Tenten – déjame esto a mí, ¿vale?.

-Vale... – murmuró azorada la pelirrosa - ¡Ino! Te dejo ya tranquila... espero que pronto dejes de llorar... ese chico no vale la pena.

-¡CÁLLATE Y OLVÍDAME!

-Uy... – Sakura dio un respingo hacia atrás, preocupada se alejó despacio del lugar.

Tenten aprovechó para tocar a la que era también la puerta de su habitación, dio un par de toques suaves y trató hablar a su amiga de la manera más suave y tranquila que pudo.

-Ino... Konohamaru ya se ha ido ¿por qué no me dejas pasar?.

No hubo respuesta y la chica de moños se comenzó a poner nerviosa, ahora escuchaba únicamente algún que otro leve sollozo.

-Ino... no me puedo quedar aquí toda la noche, también es mi habitación...

A los pocos segundos la rubia le abrió la puerta, tenía los párpados hinchados y la cara roja como un tomate, de vez en cuando suspiraba entrecortadamente. Tenten aprovechó para entrar, llevó a su compañera a la cama y la sentó, de seguido cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-Ino... ya sé que Konohamaru se ha pasado... pero tampoco te deberías de tomar tan a la tremenda lo que ha hecho, ya sé que no está bien, pero no creo que sea algo tan horrible.

La Yamanaka se quedó mirando al suelo, cabizbaja.

-Realmente no es eso lo que me molesta...

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó extrañada la muchacha.

-Es solo que... cuando le dijo eso a Sasuke, lo de que no se acercara a mí, pareciera que le hubiera quitado un peso de encima, como si lo que le hubiera propuesto fuera lo más fácil de cumplir, como si yo fuera otra chica cualquiera... Eso me dolió Tenten, a Sasuke no le importo nada, y yo me he desvivido por él... ¡snif!

-Ino... – suspiró la joven de moños.

Tenten se quedó mirando a su amiga, completamente abatida, emitió un largo suspiro y le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

-Escucha Ino, si te vas a rendir tan fácilmente hazlo ya y deja de lamentarte, sabías desde un principio que conquistar a Sasuke no iba a ser nada fácil, ninguna chica hasta el momento lo ha conseguido, no se va a enamorar de ti por arte de magia, ¿no crees?.

-Pero... es tan frustrante que no me tenga en consideración...

-No te tiene en consideración ni a ti ni a ninguna mujer del planeta Ino, por favor, haz el favor de dejar de llorar y empieza a luchar por lo que tanto quieres, no creo que a Sasuke le guste una chica que a la primera de cambio se da por vencida, tienes que seguir intentándolo, ir despacio, pero no te rindas por algo tan nimio, ¡ni siquiera habéis tenido una conversación de más de 2 minutos!. Alégrate por saber que al menos sabe quién eres, yo sé que tu vales mucho, ahora sólo se lo tienes que demostrar a Sasuke.

Ino de repente se abrazó fuertemente a Tenten.

-Tienes razón, no debo rendirme tan fácilmente, lo seguiré intentando, lo intentaré hasta que Sasuke caiga rendido a mis pies...

-Así me gusta, esa es mi Ino.

Sakura se tiró sobre la cama, su cabeza no hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto, tal vez se había pasado de la raya, tal vez debía dejar que Ino hiciera su vida, sin ella... Pero ese sentimiento le hacía sentirse demasiado triste, abandonada. Se incorporó de la cama y se volvió a tumbar, no sabía cómo iba a hablar a Ino al día siguiente ¿y si ella decidía dejar de ser su amiga?. Entonces ya no tendría ninguna razón para permanecer en el internado.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no había reparado en que Sai había hecho acto de presencia en la habitación. El muchacho se quedó mirando con cierta curiosidad a su compañero, quien ahora se dedicaba a revolcarse en su cama, nervioso.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Ah! – Sakura se sobresaltó y se incorporó definitivamente de la cama – nada, yo...

-Mira que eres raro, tío.

"_Aquí el más raro de los dos eres tú, sin duda alguna"_ pensó Sakura distraída.

-Me he enterado de la que has montado en el parque de atracciones – reinició Sai el diálogo.

-Ah, eso... bueno, tenía que bajarles un poco los humos a esos dos.

-Pues parece ser que a Sasuke en vez de bajárselos se los has subido aún más, me he encontrado a su compañero de habitación, un tal Neji Hyuuga, y te ha debido de maldecir un millón de veces porque parece ser que a cuenta tuya Sasuke está insoportable.

-Ya ves... haciendo amigos – respondió sin añadir más leña al asunto.

-En fin – dijo Sai encogiéndose de hombros – tampoco es asunto mío, yo me voy.

-¿A estas horas? Pero si ya no se puede salir, ¿no sabes que existen horarios en este internado?.

-Este internado es demasiado estricto, además, nunca me han pillado.

-Vas... ¿a verte con una mujer mayor? – preguntó dudosamente Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-Es eso lo que dice la gente, que te ves con mujeres mayores.

-Pfff... – Sai esbozó una minúscula sonrisa – se podría decir algo así – y dicho esto abandonó la habitación.

-Este tío es demasiado raro... – se dijo a sí misma Sakura.

La mañana del lunes se hacía patente, los pasillos del instituto estaban abarrotados de estudiantes, faltaban aún veinte minutos para el comienzo de las clases y extrañamente Sakura ya estaba sentada en su pupitre, había decidido que tenía que hablar con Ino lo antes posible, pedirle disculpas e intentar mejorar su relación con ella.

-De hoy no pasa...

Sin embargo no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con la susodicha, Ino llegó justo al comienzo de la clase y durante el resto de la mañana no la vio. Solo volvió a tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella en la clase de educación física y aún así lo veía muy difícil, precisamente ese día el profesor de educación física decidió separarlos en dos grupos, por un lado los chicos y por otro las chicas. Iban a echar un partido de fútbol y debido a la agresiva forma de jugar de los chicos decidió separarlos de las muchachas.

-Ino... Konohamaru te está mirando con cara de perrito abandonado - le comentó Tenten al oído.

-Está bien... – mencionó ésta mirando con cierta compasión el semblante de la pelirrosa – me daré por satisfecha viéndolo sufrir mientras juega a fútbol con los chicos, después hablaré con ell... con él.

Sakura observó la reacción indiferente de Ino frente a su suplicante mirada y se hundió aún más. Decidida a no deprimirse y pensando en que luego resolvería el asunto con Ino decidió centrarse en la clase.

-¡Konohamaru! – le llamó Naruto.

-Dime...

-¿Estás sordo o qué?

-Perdona, me he distraído...

-Pues ven aquí de una vez, que te vienes a nuestro equipo.

Konohamaru obedeció y se juntó al equipo de Naruto, el Uzumaki se acercó al oído de la chica disfrazada.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad para darle una buena tunda a ese Uchiha... – le susurró con un deje de complicidad.

-¿Qué? - fue entonces cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sasuke formaba parte del equipo contrario - ¡TUUUUUUU! – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al verle ahí plantado.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó indiferente el Uchiha.

-¡Ya verás, te vas a llevar la paliza de tu vida! – rugió Sakura mientras le señalaba con desdén.

-Ya lo veremos... tú y yo todavía tenemos cuentas pendientes por lo del otro día, así que prepárate.

-¡Ja! ¡eso lo veremos!.

El partido dio comienzo, y Sakura, con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, se encargó de ocupar la posición de delantero, iba a machacar el orgullo de ese patán.

La cosa no empezó bien, puesto que el juego de los chicos de la clase era bastante duro, pases demasiado fuertes para sus delgadas piernas y tal vez demasiada velocidad a la hora de correr. Pero Sakura Haruno no se iba a dejar amedrentar por un puñado de muchachos, ella misma había decidido entrar al internado como un chico así que acarrearía las consecuencias con toda dignidad. Aprovechó un pase de Naruto para desplazarse hacia el área del equipo contrario y regateó a los dos defensas, cuando estaba a punto de chutar, Sasuke le salió al paso y de un rápido movimiento le arrebató el balón.

-Buen intento, pero demasiado lento – le oyó decir mientras se alejaba de su posición con el balón en posesión.

-Maldito... – murmuró Sakura a la par que echaba a la carrera de nuevo en pos de Sasuke.

Sin embargo el Uchiha era demasiado rápido y tras enviar un par de pases a sus compañeros de equipo, consiguió hacerse cabida a ras del área del equipo de Sakura, con otro pase recibido, Sasuke volvió al ataque con el balón a sus pies, evitó a los dos defensas y tras chutar a puerta, marcó el primer gol del partido. Sakura sentía cómo la sangre de sus venas corría a toda velocidad, su enfado fue en aumento y decidió que era hora de dejarse de niñerías y jugar a las duras.

Un tal Kiba hizo el saque de centro, tras unos cuantos toques y la pérdida del balón un par de veces, el balón volvió a la posesión de Sakura.

-Esta vez te vas a enterar, Uchiha...

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, regateó a un contrario, luego a otros dos, a otro defensa más y la portería ante sus ojos.

-¡Ey! ¡que se ha desmarcado de 4 de nuestros jugadores, id a marcarlo de inmediato! – gritó uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario.

Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, Sakura estaba a punto de lanzar a puerta y estaba preparada para darle con todas sus fuerzas al balón, la verdad es que era bastante buena en los deportes, y ya tenía experiencia jugando al fútbol con los compañeros de su anterior instituto, sabía que estaba en la posición perfecta para lanzar un disparo con efecto y hacer entrar el balón por la escuadra.

-¡Ánimo Konohamaru, ya son nuestros! – le gritó desde el fondo un extasiado Naruto.

Pero entonces, antes de que pudiera disparar a puerta, vio la sombra de un joven arrebatándole el balón. Sakura no sabía qué había ocurrido, ¡si estaba sola ante el portero!, miró hacia atrás y vio que todo el campo se había parado, algo no iba bien. El chico que le había robado el balón estaba en el centro del campo, con un semblante de superioridad, su cabellera platina brillaba esplendorosa a la luz del sol, otros dos muchachos se situaban a sus espaldas.

-Lo siento chicos, pero el campo es nuestro, así que ya os estáis largando.

-No será porque lo digas tú... – dijo Sasuke a modo de contraataque.

-¿Ah, no? Recuerda que ya no tienes a tu querido hermano mayor para defenderte, Uchiha.

Sakura se acercó al corro de chicos, se acercó a Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa, quiénes son?

-Son los de último curso, Hidan, Deidara y Tobi – respondió hastiado el rubio – unos macarras, tienen tan poca inteligencia que van repitiendo dos veces el mismo curso... se creen los reyes por ser los más mayores del colegio.

-Eh tu, Uzumaki, te he oído, a ver si tienes huevos para venir a decirme lo mismo a la cara... – le reprendió Hidan.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡al menos déjanos acabar el partido, me has jodido la oportunidad de marcar gol! – salió al paso Sakura enfurecida.

-¿Y tú quién eres, gallina?

-¿Gallinaaaaaaaa? ¡repítelo si te atreves! – se encaró hacia Hidan.

-Ahora mismo si quieres – respondió mientras hacía crujir los nudillos de su mano.

La cosa se alteró, Naruto, al tratar de apartar a Sakura de Hidan, recibió un golpe de Deidara, Sakura al verlo le respondió a Deidara de la misma manera, entonces entró Hidan en acción, seguido de Sasuke.

El caos se dio lugar allí mismo, el resto de los chicos intentaron separarlos, pero no lo consiguieron, otros se fueron a avisar al profesor.

Sin embargo, los 5 chicos seguían enzarzados en la pelea, Sakura no sabía si a quién estaba zurrando era amigo o enemigo, pero le daba igual, llevaba tal cabreo encima que necesitaba desquitarse con algo, fue entonces cuando vio que el último de sus puñetazos había impactado de lleno en la mandíbula de Hidan, quien, rojo de la ira, le respondió a ésta con un golpe todavía más fuerte en el estómago.

La pelirrosa se tambaleó y acabó cayendo al suelo, todo le daba vueltas y no podía más que sentir el dolor en su estómago. Hidan tenía la intención de darle un patada en la mandíbula, por suerte, en ese preciso instante llegó el profesor para poner orden, junto con otros dos alumnos consiguió separar a los 5 integrantes de la pelea.

-¡¿Estáis todos locos o qué?! ¡¡ahora mismo al despacho del director!! ¡¡Y tú Uchiha, acompaña a Nishiwaki a la enfermería!!

Sakura estaba tan atontada que ni se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, fue al llegar a la enfermería que recobró un poco la cordura. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le llevaba en brazos a todo correr.

"_Qué poco pesa, es un chico demasiado enclenque, no sé de dónde ha sacado la fuerza para dar semejantes mamporros"_ pensó el Uchiha.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, la enfermera se encargó de vendarle el torso, tras ello le dijo que reposara un buen rato en la camilla. Sakura se tumbó y trató de relajarse, pero el dolor no la dejaba respirar tranquila, reparó entonces en la presencia de Sasuke.

-Eres demasiado impulsivo, si no llega el profesor hubieras acabado en el hospital – dijo el Uchiha mientras se acercaba al lecho.

-Mira quién habló, otro que se metió en la pelea.

-Por lo menos yo tengo la fuerza suficiente para saber defenderme, no como otros...

-¡Cállate! – dijo a la vez que se incorporaba, sin embargo el dolor se hizo insoportable y se vio obligada a reclinarse de nuevo.

-Es una pena que Yamanaka no esté aquí para curarte las heridas... – dijo socarronamente, con una sonrisa altanera.

-¡A Ino ni la menciones!

-En fin, no es asunto mío, sin embargo ya me he llevado mi pequeña venganza, he ganado el partido y tú en tu estado no tendrás muchas energías para darme el coñazo, no se puede pedir más.

-¡Que te den Uchiha, la próxima vez te machacaré!

El susodicho se encogió de hombros y se marchó del lugar. Cuando iba camino de la salida se encontró a Ino, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, pasó de ella de largo. La chica se giró, observando con tristeza la silueta del Uchiha alejándose.

-Maldito Uchiha... no le soporto... - murmuraba Sakura roja de ira.

-De verdad, nunca dejas de sorprenderme, desde que has llegado esto parece un gallinero revolucionado – dijo Ino a la par que se sentaba en la cama donde estaba tendida Sakura.

-¡Ino! – Sakura trató de inclinarse, le costó un poco pero parecía que el dolor iba cesando.

-No hagas esfuerzos, anda...

-Ino... yo... lo siento... aquel día no lo pensé mucho, no quería hacerte daño, es solo que... me da mucha rabia que me dejes de lado.

-¿Quién te está dejando de lado, Sakura? – dijo Ino mientras le acomodaba la almohada – al fin y al cabo he venido a verte, si no quisiera saber nada de ti ni siquiera me habría pasado por aquí.

-Ino...

-Escucha Sakura, el hecho de que me guste un chico no quiere decir que me vaya a olvidar de ti, es algo que debes comprender... tal vez no hice las cosas debidamente cuando me vine a este internado sin decirte nada, pero debes comprender que... al fin y al cabo, cada una tenemos nuestra vida.

-Pero...

-Sakura, algún día tú también te enamorarás de alguien, espero que entonces entiendas mi postura...

-Vale... lo siento Ino, ¿me perdonas?.

-Mmm... depende... ¿me vas a seguir amargando con el tema de Sasuke?.

-No... te lo prometo, trataré de aceptarlo.

Ino sonrió y abrazó a Sakura.

-Entonces estás perdonada, vamos a aprovechar al máximo el curso, ¿vale?.

-¡Sí! – exclamó Sakura emocionada – pero... si no te importa... ¿me ayudas a cambiarme de ropa? Estoy hecha un asco, sudada... ¡argh! – exclamó mientras se quitaba la peluca.

-Jeje, está bien...

Sasuke se paró en seco, se había dejado la llave de su taquilla en la enfermería, volvió tras sus pasos, sintiendo el tener que volver a ver al pesado de Konohamaru. Sin embargo cuando llegó no se imaginó ni por un momento la escena que se le presentaba ante sus ojos.

El desgarbado de Konohamaru no era quien estaba de pies al lado de la camilla, sino una chica de cabellera rosada, toda alborotada debido al sudor, estaba de espaldas, quitándose la camiseta del equipo, cuando se giró, pudo ver con claridad el delicado cuerpo vendado con la misma venda que le habían puesto a Konohamaru, Ino le estaba ayudando a ponerse el uniforme.

-De verdad Sakura, no entiendo cómo puedes usar este tipo de sujetador para jugar al fútbol, y más con esa manada de fieras a tu alrededor, a este paso te van a descubrir en un santiamén.

El Uchiha se quedó blanco... entonces Konohamaru no era ÉL sino...

-¿Sujetador? ¿Sakura? – murmuró para sí mismo.

El joven Uchiha volvió sobre sus pasos, ya le darían las llaves de la taquilla en conserjería.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Hola a todo el mundo, sí, reviví, no me lo creo ni yo, la inspiración me vino de repente y no me reprimí, jeje._

_Me he dado cuenta de que este fic está comenzando a desviarse del camino que en un principio había pensado, de hecho, la trama del manga "Mint na Bokura" empieza a desvanecerse un poco, y está dejando paso a mi imaginación, me está gustando escribir este fic, sobretodo por la personalidad que le estoy dando a Sakura._

_Bueno, ya véis que en este capítulo ya hemos visto la relación que hay entre Sasuke y Sakura, sin embargo... ¿cómo pensáis que actuará Sasuke tras el hallazgo que acaba de hacer? Quiero opiniones, opiniones, si sale algo interesante igual lo incluyo en el siguiente capítulo... xD_

_Y nada, no hay más que contar, simplemente dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentario en el anterior capítulo, sin vosotros qué sería de mí... muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad espero que quedéis contentos con este capítulo, espero que haya cumplido vuestras espectativas. Ha habido un momentito sasusaku, ya sé que igual no parece mucho, pero chicos, las cosas con clama por dios, que estos dos no se van a enamorar a la primera de cambio..._

_Espero poder escribir el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible, pero ya veis que yo para estas cosas soy inconstante... perdonadme, de verdad, intentaré actualizar más de seguido._

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	4. Nuevos retos

LA VIDA Y UN PAÑUELO

**Capítulo 4: Nuevos retos**

¡PLAF!

Neji se giró sobre sí mismo y miró hacia atrás, había estado repasando tranquilamente todo el día para un examen que tenía el martes. Sin embargo, el chirriante sonido de los muelles del somier todavía perduraba como el constante sonido de un grillo. Hyuuga frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y ahora qué cojones te pasa? – preguntó a su compañero de habitación.

-Nada que te importe – respondió Sasuke con malos humos – he tenido un mal día.

-Joder, desde que conociste a ese tal Konohamaru no has tenido más que días malos – murmuró Neji de mal humor también mientras se volvía hacia los apuntes de anatomía.

Sasuke se levantó desganado de la cama, tenía la intención de ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, total, hasta las 9 no había toque de queda y le apetecía despejarse un poco, sin embargo al ver los apuntes de Neji se acercó a él.

-¿Qué estudias?

-Anatomía

-¿Anatomía femenina?

-Acabo de terminar de repasar el aparato reproductor masculino, qué, ¿ya te parezco lo suficientemente machote?- respondió mordaz queriendo zanjar el asunto lo antes posible para poder continuar con sus quehaceres.

-Mmmm... – Sasuke se quedó pensativo y estático observando los apuntes de Neji, cosa que le molestó aún más al Hyuuga. Caderas anchas... pechos voluptuosos... eso era lo que había debajo del uniforme masculino de Konohamaru, de repente Sasuke se cabreó aún más y sin mayor dilación salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

-Me lo cargo... juro que me lo cargo... – murmuró Neji mientras volvía a concentrarse en sus apuntes.

* * *

Tras el incidente que habían sufrido el lunes, Konohamaru ya estaba casi restablecido del dolor abdominal, simplemente debía aplicarse un ungüento que la enfermera le proporcionó y dárselo dos veces al día durante una semana. Salía de conserjería, se había encontrado la llave de la taquilla supuso que de Sasuke en la habitación antes de salir de la enfermería el día anterior, podría haber sido peligroso, porque si Sasuke hubiera vuelto a por la llave hubiera descubierto todo el pastel... Solo de imaginar el semblante de triunfo del Uchiha mientras el profesorado la expulsaba por haberse disfrazado de chico mientras ella tenía que despedirse de su querida amiga Ino entre lágrimas... _"Menos mal que Uchiha no me pilló, sino ya estaría muerta..." _pensó Sakura mientras daba un suspiro de alivio.

Continuó caminando pensativa, por fin había logrado arreglar las cosas con Ino... Lo único malo es que no podía hacer nada respecto a lo de Sasuke, tendría que aguantarse y mirar cómo su amiga le dedicaba toda su atención a un tío orgulloso, rencoroso, ególatra y despreciable. No entendía por qué Ino estaba tan enamorada de él. _"Lo único que sabe hacer es fastidiar a los demás y mirarlos por encima del hombro". _

Nuevamente, sumida en sus pensamientos, tropezó con alguien y se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan despistada.

-¡Disculpa..... ARGH, eres tú!

-Normalmente uno no se disculpa haciendo una mueca de asco – señaló Sasuke a Konohamaru con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ya, pero es que contigo, lo único que puedo hacer son muecas de asco... – le respondió Konohamaru a la defensa.

-Ya veo... en fin, pues si tanto asco me tienes no me dirijas ni la palabra, no me gusta estar cerca de ti, me produce náuseas... – el comentario mordaz de Sasuke hizo que a Sakura se revolvieran las tripas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues la próxima vez que te olvides las llaves de la taquilla, las va a llevar a conserjería tu tía! – atacó Konohamaru muy cabreado, se dio la vuelta y se marchó a paso rápido, echando maldiciones por lo bajo.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la silueta de su compañero de clase, todavía pensativo. Frunció el entrecejo de nuevo, el cabreo empezaba a hacerse notar de nuevo, y casi al mismo paso que el de Konohamaru, se alejó del lugar, en busca de su llave perdida.

* * *

-Buenas... – dijo desganado Konohamaru mientras entraba en su habitación.

-Hola...

-¡Oh, Sai! ¡qué raro que estés aquí!

-¿No me habías visto? ¿entonces para qué saludas cuando entras?

-No sé... supongo que la fuerza de la costumbre, ¡jeje!.

-Mira que eres raro...

Konohamaru hizo caso omiso del último comentario de Sai y se fijó en que estaba leyendo un libro, la portada era bastante llamativa, el lomo de un color rojo intenso, mientras por lo poco que podía ver de portada y contraportada, podía apreciar un sinfín de colores.

-¿Qué lees?

-¿Esto? – preguntó Sai, Konohamaru asintió.

-Es un libro de arte del siglo XX.

-Oh, vaya, ¿te gusta dibujar o algo?

-Más o menos...

-¿Cómo que más o menos?

-Bueno, lo cierto es que sí me gusta dibujar, pero no sé si será la salida apropiada para mi futuro.

-Vaya... ya veo, la verdad es que los artistas lo tenéis difícil...

Sakura se quedó pensativa, era la primera vez que tenía una conversación tan fluida y agradable con su compañero de habitación, así que para estrechar lazos de amistad con él decidió continuar con el tema.

-¿Y no tienes algún dibujo tuyo por ahí?

-Sí... ¿quieres verlos?

-Claro, me encantaría

Sai se acercó a su armario, abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó una enorme carpeta negra, se sentó en el suelo y la abrió. Un montón de pliegos del tamaño de dos folios se esparcieron alrededor, Konohamaru cogió uno de ellos que le había llamado la atención.

-Qué mujer más guapa... ¿esto lo has hecho tú?

-Así es...

-Pues es un dibujo fantástico, hasta parece una fotografía... ¿quién es?

-Mi madre

-Oh... – Sakura se quedó pasmada – pues de verdad que es guapa.

-Sí... lo es... – la joven miró a su compañero de cuarto, quien se había quedado estático observando el dibujo que ella sostenía entre sus manos, la mirada de Sai parecía haberse dulcificado espontáneamente, y sus pupilas remarcaban algún viejo recuerdo ensalzado con algo de tristeza.

-Parece que la quieres mucho... – observó la joven.

-Oh... bueno, es mi madre, es normal que la quiera...

-¿Y por eso sales con mujeres mayores? Quiero decir... ¿tienes complejo de edipo o algo así?

-¿Complejo de edipo? – subrayó Sai casi incrédulo - ¡jajajajajaja! Mira que eres pesado con eso de que salgo con mujeres mayores...

-Pero... todo el mundo lo dice, y tú ni siquiera me lo negaste... – aludió Konohamaru un tanto azorado.

-Eso es cierto, pero que no lo haya negado no implica que tenga que ser así, además, lo que diga la gente me trae sin cuidado, ellos no saben nada sobre mí.

-Oh... tienes razón, siento ser tan pesado con el tema.

-Da lo mismo, me gusta tu franqueza, parece que eres un buen tío, ya no me disgusta tanto ser tu compañero de habitación.

-¿Disgustarte? ¿acaso no te hacía gracia que compartiéramos habitación?

-No es eso, es solo que desde que entré a este internado siempre he estado solo en mi habitación, nunca había tenido un compañero, así que cuando llegaste me resultó un poco problemático, pensé que comenzarías a meterte en mis asuntos... y lo cierto es que ha sido así, pero no me parece tan malo a fin de cuentas...

-Si te digo la verdad... a mí me pasó lo mismo contigo al principio... como decían todos esos chismes raros sobre ti no me parecías una persona muy confiable, pero ahora veo que tienes tu lado bueno – comentó Konohamaru alzando el dibujo.

-Pues parece que entonces estamos en paz...

-Así es – dijo Sakura sonriente.

Los dos se quedaron observando los dibujos, la noche comenzaba a caer, sin embargo tanto Sai como Sakura no lo notaron, estaban demasiado distraídos hablando de sus cosas.

* * *

-¡Buenos días Konohamaru! – Ino salió corriendo de su asiento nada más ver entrar a su amiga en el aula.

-Nas... – respondió esta a su vez, ese día había dormido poco, pues se había quedado hasta tarde hablando con Sai.

-Menuda cara traes... – comentó la rubia – da igual – y agarró fuertemente a Sakura de la muñeca arrastrándola hasta el panel de corcho de la clase - ¡mira!

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakura todavía medio adormilada – abrió un poco más los ojos "Viaje de estudios a Hokkaido", ¿eeehhh? ¿Hokkaidooooo?

-Sí, todos los años a mitad de curso se hace un viaje de estudios, a nosotros este año nos toca Hokkaido, ¡tengo tantas ganas de ir allá!

-Uaaaa, siiii, nos lo pasaremos en grande, Ino, iremos a ver el mirador y compraremos pasteles típicos de la zona, me han dicho que son riquísimos, y... y...

Mientras Sakura divagaba para sí misma todas las cosas que haría en el viaje, Ino se acercó a sus amigas con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Chicas, creo que esta es mi oportunidad para acercarme un poco más a Sasuke...

-Tienes razón – corroboró Tenten – esta es tu gran oportunidad para poder quedarte a solas con Sasuke ¡tenemos que idear un plan!.

-¿Un plan? – preguntaron Ino y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

-Eso es, ¿o piensas que por obra y gracia del espíritu santo vas a poder quedarte a solas con Sasuke?.

-Bueno, no sé... tal vez...

-¡Ese no es el espíritu, Ino! Quieres gustarle al chico más popular del instituto, y eso no va a ser nada fácil, tu déjamelo todo a mí – dijo Tenten señalándose a sí misma mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-No sé si fiarme de ti, Tenten... cuando te pones tan efusiva, las cosas tienden a salir mal...

-¿Decías? – interrumpió la muchacha de moños dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

-No... nada...

-Jojojojo... este va a ser un viaje muy emocionante...

* * *

-¡Ey, Uchiha!

El mencionado Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se encontró a Naruto, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada desafiante.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Supongo que ya sabrás lo del viaje...

El joven Uchiha suspiró cansado.

-¿Y?

-Este año se hace la competición de surf.

-Oh Dios... no me digas más...

-¡No te atrevas a echarte para atrás, solventaremos lo del parque en el viaje de fin de estudios! – interrumpió el joven rubio señalando a Sasuke efusivamente.

-Está claro que no lo quieres ver, tuviste la suficiente suerte de que acabásemos en tablas durante la competición de tiro al blanco, y gracias a eso pudiste mantener tu puesto en el equipo, una competición a estas altura sólo hará que te largues con el rabo entre las piernas... aprovecha que no tengo ganas de aceptar tu estúpido desafío y lárgate con viento fresco.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que no te atreves a enfrentarme?

-¿Y tu tienes el suficiente cerebro como para entender lo que acabo de decirte?

-No pienso dejar que huyas de esto, teme, ¿acaso no tienes el orgullo Uchiha del que tanto hablan?

-Hmp... – a Sasuke se le escapó una pequeña risita, llena de autosuficiencia – si eso es lo que quieres, prepárate entonces, vete haciendo las maletas... y no para el viaje... sino para largarte del equipo.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!

* * *

Sakura entró en su habitación, Sai no se encontraba allí, así que la joven aprovechó para darse una ducha tranquilamente y después estudiar durante un rato, el viaje sería la semana siguiente y tras el mismo comenzarían los exámenes trimestrales, así que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo. Tras salir de la ducha y colocarse bien la peluca se sentó en su escritorio y abrió los libros de texto: biología, matemáticas e inglés... empezaría por las asignaturas para las que tenía mayor facilidad.

Llevaba apenas media hora estudiando genética cuando un enorme estruendo se hizo eco a lo largo de todo el pasillo, Sakura se levantó alarmada y se dirigió al lugar a todo correr. Cuando llegó se encontró a un dolorido Naruto frotándose la nuca, unos cuantos estudiantes estaban a su alrededor.

-Joder Naruto, ya vuelves a hacer de las tuyas – quien hablaba era Shikamaru, uno de sus compañeros de clase, era increíblemente listo pero a su vez increíblemente vago, le encantaba tirarse sobre la cama y mirar el techo, y en clase se solía quedar dormido. A Sakura ese tipo le caía bien, era un tío sencillo y agradable... cuando estaba despierto, claro.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó la disfrazada pelirrosa acercándose al grupo.

-Este animal, iba a toda velocidad por el pasillo con el monopatín hasta que se ha estampado contra la pared – comentó Shikamaru mientras se rascaba la cabeza – yo me vuelvo a mi habitación.

El resto del gentío imitó a Shikamaru y volvieron a sus habitaciones, mientras tanto, Sakura le tendió la mano a Naruto y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias tío – dijo Naruto ya levantado y quitándose el polvo del pantalón.

-¿Por qué andabas en monopatín por el pasillo? – preguntó Sakura mientras recogía el monopatín del suelo – si te llegan a pillar los profes estarías muerto.

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba practicar.

-¿Practicar para qué?

-Para la competición de surf.

-Espera Naruto... me estoy perdiendo... ¿te dedicas a entrenar para una competición de surf con un monopatín?

-¡Es que es lo que más se parece a una tabla de surf, y no puedo perder contra Sasuke!

-¿¿Sasuke??

-Mejor vamos a mi habitación y te lo cuento todo...

* * *

-¡Vaya! ¡así que te ha dado por seguir mis pasos y has vuelto a retar a Sasuke!

-¡Así es, y esta vez no perderé por nada del mundo!

-¿Pero ya has hecho surf alguna vez en tu vida?

-Bueno no... pero aún así... si me esfuerzo...

-Sí sí... bla bla bla... Naruto... si no tienes ni idea... poco vas a hacer por mucho que te esfuerces con un miserable monopatín... además, seguro que ese Uchiha es bueno en el surf...

-Es bueno en todos los deportes que yo haya conocido... – murmuró Naruto angustiado.

-Está bien, te ayudaré.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues haciendo que la competición no sea únicamente de surf, sino ese Uchiha te dará el palizón de tu vida y supongo que tendrás que irte del equipo ¿no?

-Vaya... parece que ya sabes de qué va la apuesta...

-Jojojo... eres muy predecible...

-Pero entonces... ¿qué se te ha ocurrido?

-Ya lo verás... mañana será un nuevo día...

Konohamaru se marchó a todo correr hacia su habitación dejando a un Naruto desconcertado y confuso. Llegó y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, apartó los libros de texto, tendría que dejar el estudio durante esa semana y dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la competición, mientras ello sirviera para pisotear el orgullo de Uchiha Sasuke merecería la pena, y si ya de paso lograba desencantar a Ino del embrujo de ese malévolo personaje, las cosas le saldrían redondas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el instituto era un auténtico caos. Las chicas corrían de una clase a otra y los pasillos estaban abarrotados de alumnos que no hacían más que mirar los paneles de anuncios, Naruto llegó bastante desconcertado, nada más entrar por la puerta principal del edificio, ya se le habían acercado unas cuantas personas que no conocía de nada para preguntarle sobre lo del viaje. Tras desembarazarse de todos ellos llegó a su aula, nada más aparecer todo el mundo se le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué cojones os pasa a todos hoy?

-Qué te pasa a ti, querrás decir... – le dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué?

-Todos nos hemos enterado de lo de la ginkana.

-¿Eh?

-Mira, lo pone en este cartel... – señaló Tenten.

Naruto entonces se fijó en el susodicho papel y se quedó blanco nada más leerlo.

¡¡GRAN GINKANA DE DEPORTES!!

¡Para todos los alumnos de 2º!

Durante el viaje a Hokkaido se celebrará una ginkana

para todo aquel que quiera participar, inscribid vuestro nombre

y clase en el mismo folleto, debéis elegir el equipo en el que

deseáis participar. El equipo de Uzumaki Naruto o el de Uchiha Sasuke.

¡ANIMAOS!

PD: El límite de participantes por cada equipo es de 20.

-¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? – exclamó Naruto completamente sorprendido.

-¡¡¡ESO TENDRÍA QUE DECIRLO YO, USURATONKACHI!!!

Uchiha Sasuke hizo acto de aparición en la clase, con uno de los papeles completamente destrozado dentro de su puño izquierdo y el rostro rojo de la ira.

-Sa... Sasuke... – atinó a decir Naruto por lo bajo.

-¿Qué mierdas te crees que estás haciendo? ¡se supone que esto era solo entre tú y yo! ¿¡acaso no tienes los cojones necesarios para enfrentarte a mí tu solito!?

-¡Eh... no te atrev...! – sin embargo Naruto no pudo terminar su frase debido a que Konohamaru se interpuso entre los dos.

-¡Ey ey ey! ¡haya calma! – dijo mientras extendía los brazos para separarles – Sasuke... esto no ha sido idea de Naruto, sino mía – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡TU! ¡tenías que ser tú otra vez!

-Escucha... así será más divertido, no es justo que sólo vosotros dos os entretengáis en vuestras disputas, así que se me ocurrió...

-¡Maldito seas...! – rugió Sasuke mientras le agarraba a Konohamaru del cuello de la camisa - ¡no tienes por qué meterte en los asuntos de los demás!

-¡Ey Sasuke! ¡no te metas con Konohamaru o...! – gritó Naruto dispuesto a defender a su amigo.

Sin embargo unos fuertes brazos separaron a los tres estudiantes de un solo movimiento, el rostro de Hatake Kakashi los miró iracundo, en espera de una respuesta debido al alboroto que se había formado en la clase.

-No voy a permitir que en mi clase ocurran este tipo de escándalos.

Sasuke se zafó rápidamente, mientras que Naruto y Konohamaru permanecieron en su sitio en silencio.

-¡Es este puto crío, que me tiene hasta las narices! – exclamó el Uchiha lleno de rabia a la vez que lanzaba el folleto al suelo.

El profesor lo recogió y lo leyó detenidamente. Sakura tragó saliva, no se había parado a pensar si los profesores permitirían el que los alumnos organizaran por su cuenta este tipo de actos, y menos en un viaje de estudios. Si el profesor no estaba de acuerdo... la responsabilizarían a ella por ser la organizadora de la ginkana... ¿y si la expulsaban del colegio?. No quería ni pensarlo, no podría volver a ver a Ino, y ya se estaba acostumbrando a su compañero de habitación Sai, pero sobretodo... tenía que desbancar el orgullo del Uchiha.

Kakashi miró a los tres con una severa mirada, y al rato emitió una amplia sonrisa.

-Fantástico – fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Quéeeeeee? – Naruto tenía todavía la mandíbula desencajada ante el comentario de su profesor.

-Habéis tenido una gran idea al organizar una ginkana para el viaje, ha habido un par de visitas a los museos que hemos tenido que cancelar así que había demasiado tiempo libre, pero esto lo soluciona todo.

-¿Está diciendo... que... podemos hacer la ginkana?

-¡Claro que sí! Estoy seguro de que los profesores Asuma y Kurenai estarán también de acuerdo, con la ginkana los profesores tendremos los días más relajados...

-¿Eso es en todo lo que piensas Kakashi-sensei? ¿En no tener que encargarte de nosotros en vacaciones? – comentó indignado Naruto.

-Mira quién fue a hablar... espero que en los próximos exámenes trimestrales saques mejores notas, Uzumaki... – Naruto estuvo a punto de reclamarle, sin embargo Kakashi zanjó el asunto con una mirada más que autoritaria – bueno, todos a vuestros asientos que va a comenzar la clase.

Todos obedecieron, así mismo hicieron Sasuke y Sakura, el Uchiha le dirigió una mirada de rencor a la muchacha y ésta le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Un simple gesto que fue observado elocuentemente por Ino, quien estaba más que preocupada por Sakura... y por su querido Sasuke.

* * *

El viernes estaba a punto de dar a su fin, al día siguiente los alumnos del Konoha Junior High viajarían hacia Hokkaido durante cinco días. Y durante esa semana... ¡Sakura haría que Sasuke se mordiera la lengua!. No tendría que aguantar sus comentarios por encima del hombro, los desprecios hacia el resto... le dejaría tan sumamente humillado que hasta Ino dejaría de hacerle caso, ella se alzaría con la victoria absoluta. Con estos pensamientos terminó Sakura la última clase del día. Sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos recogieron sus cosas para ir cuanto antes a preparar las maletas para el día siguiente. Así iba a hacer Sakura, sin embargo, antes de abandonar el aula, su amiga Ino la retuvo con la mano.

-Quiero que hablemos un momento.

Sakura se quedó extrañada, aparentemente a Ino no le había importado en absoluto que organizara una competición, es más, estaba deseosa de verla, ya que así sus amigas y ella disfrutarían de una de las mejores vistas que toda mujer pudiera tener, el escultural cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha bañado en sudor. O por lo menos eso le había oído mencionar a Tenten durante uno de los descansos.

Llegaron a la entrada del instituto, lugar donde se bifurcaban sus caminos.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Sakura intrigada.

-Pues... es solo que... bueno, creo que sería mejor que no participaras en la competición, Sakura.

-¿Por qué? – dijo alarmada la muchacha.

-Escucha – y su voz se hizo apenas audible ya que comenzó a hablar en susurros – te has disfrazado de chico para entrar en este colegio, si ahora te pones a hacer una competición de deportes hay muchas más posibilidades de que descubran que eres una chica, la competición de surf es lo que más me preocupa...

Sakura sonrió, le alegraba sobremanera que su querida amiga le demostrara tan abiertamente su preocupación por ella, desde que había entrado en el instituto lo único que había hecho con Ino era discutir, pero parece que las cosas se iban calmando.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, lo tengo todo muy bien pensado, como estamos a finales de primavera y todavía hace un poco de frío nadie se extrañará de que me bañe con camiseta, y de ser así simplemente les diré que tengo la piel delicada...

-No es solo eso... – dijo mientras miraba su pecho.

-¡Ah! ¿esto? – dijo señalándose – también lo tengo pensado, simplemente me pondré una venda un poco consistente para que no se note, además como no tengo mucho pecho no me costará nada disimularlo.

-Pero el oleaje...

-Que no te preocupes, Ino, lo tengo todo controlado... y ahora me tengo que ir a ultimar los preparativos... ¡nos vemos mañana en el autobús! – se despidió mientras se alejaba a todo correr.

-A... adiós...

* * *

Y el tan esperado día llegó, se notaba que la primavera llegaba a su fin ya que el día era soleado, ninguna nube se asomaba por el cielo, de un azul resplandeciente. Tenten llegó más que preparada para llevar a cabo su plan, la verdad es que con lo de la famosa ginkana las cosas se le habían puesto mucho más fáciles, había cambiado su estrategia a algo mucho más sencillo. Sus compañeras ya habían llegado, la dulce y tímida Hinata, la atrevida Ino, y Temari, la última de ella, que inusualmente se había decidido a ir a la excursión para ver la ginkana.

Sakura por su parte llegó con Sai, ya que él también se había decidido a ir debido a la insistencia de ella. Se acercó al grupo de Naruto.

-En fin, Naruto, la hora ha llegado, en cuanto pisemos tierra en Hokkaido...esto será un baño de sangre...

-Me parece que estás muy emocionado, Konohamaru – le dijo Shikamaru, quien venía acompañado por su inseparable amigo Chouji, un chico regordete y muy majo, a quien por cierto, le molestaba mucho que le llamaran gordo, Sakura tomó nota de ello desde que una vez en clase un chico le insultó y casi le tira una mesa a la cabeza.

-Jeje... – se rió recordando aquel suceso – ejem... claro que sí, es el espíritu que hay que tener, vosotros también participáis ¿verdad?

-Desgraciadamente... – corroboró Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza – Naruto insistió tanto que al final nos apuntamos obligados...

-¡Es que sino no se hubieran cubierto las plazas en mi equipo, todo el mundo quería ir con Sasuke!

-De todos modos al final cubriste todas la plazas, ¿no?

-Sí.... menos mal...

-¡Pues a partir de ahora, esto será una guerra!

-¡No dejaremos que nos venzan! – coreó Naruto.

-¡Así me gustaaaaaa!

Shikamaru suspiró, le producía un tremendo cansancio ver a aquellos dos con tantas energías, luego se fijó en que Konohamaru no había venido solo al encuentro, su compañero de habitación había venido con él.

-Vaya... no pensé que fueras a venir – dijo Nara dirigiéndose al muchacho.

-Bueno... Konohamaru insistió mucho, así que me decidí... ahm... por cierto, me llamo Sai – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Ya sé quién eres – dijo Shikamaru mientras se la estrechaba – yo soy Shikamaru, y este de aquí es Chouji – el aludido le saludó meneando la cabeza, estaba demasiado ocupado acabando su bolsa de patatas fritas.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien – comentó el artista.

-Eso no será problema mientras no des los mismos dolores de cabeza que esos dos... – aludió Shikamaru hacia Naruto y Konohamaru.

-Tienen demasiada energía...

* * *

-No me puedo creer que me haya metido en este berenjenal... – murmuró un más que molesto Neji.

-Me debías una, recuerda el último examen de matemáticas... – dijo tranquilamente Sasuke.

-Hubiera preferido no pedirte ayuda si llego a saber que a cambio tendría que participar en esta tontería...

-A mí tampoco me gusta tener que hacer esto, por eso te lo pido, si tú estás en el equipo acabaremos con esto antes.

-Vaya mierda... – dijo Neji en un susurro.

-Eso es lo que llevo diciendo yo desde la semana pasada... – aclaró Sasuke.

* * *

Tras un viaje en avión de unas dos horas, los chicos aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Hokkaido, dejaron sus cosas en el hotel y salieron para hacer la primeras de las visitas al museo de Historia de la ciudad. Los alumnos se dividieron en grupos de seis personas. Sakura tuvo la suerte de estar acompañada por Ino, ya que les tocó en el mismo grupo, y de esta manera tuvieron tiempo para disfrutar juntas, tras ver el museo, se fueron a visitar la torre de la ciudad, luego tuvieron una hora libre para ir a probar los pasteles típicos de la zona y callejear un poco.

Siendo ya las 8 de la tarde fueron al punto de encuentro en el que habían acordado los profesores que se encontrarían para regresar al hotel, Ino se separó de Sakura para volver con sus amigas, y Sakura volvió con Sai y Naruto. Fueron a las habitaciones para dejar los abrigos y las compras y bajaron al comedor del hotel para disfrutar de una amenizada cena.

Y la cosa para Sakura iba perfecta, hasta que Tenten se levantó de su asiento, fue a hablar con el profesor Kakashi y tras ver al mismo asentir, se colocó en el centro de todas las mesas, parece ser que iba a dar un ¿discurso?.

-Queridos compañeros y compañeras – dijo elevando la voz – mañana comienzan las dos primeras pruebas de la tan ansiada competición de deportes... todos sabemos que en realidad esta es una competición entre el equipo de Uchiha Sasuke y el de Uzumaki Naruto... pero toda competición no tiene el suficiente interés si los ganadores no obtienen una recompensa po su victoria, así es que hemos dispuesto un premio de lo más especial...

-¿A qué viene este? ¿tú sabes algo? – preguntó Konohamaru a Naruto.

-No tengo ni idea... pensaba que lo habías organizado tú también...

-Qué va...

-¡Una cita con una de estas tres preciosidades! – interrumpió la voz aguda de Tenten la pequeña conversación que habían mantenido Konohamaru y Naruto - ¡levantaos chicas! – dijo la de moños a la vez que iba hacia su mesa y se un tirón a cada una hizo levantar a Ino, Hinata y Temari.

-Ten... Tenten... ¿qué haces? – murmuró Hinata casi muerta de la vergüenza.

-¡Shhhh! ¡a callar! ¡este es el plan de "Conquista Uchiha"! – murmuró su amiga, mientras las llevaba al centro también.

Una exclamación de los chicos resonó en todo el comedor, mientras que las chicas no tande acuerdo no hacían más que emitir quejas y reclamos.

-¡Los tres primeros clasificados tendrán la oportunidad de elegir a una de estas chicas! ¡Así pues... mañana comenzaremos el concurso!

* * *

-¡Mierda, mierda y mierdaaaaaaaa! – gritó Sakura mientras se dirigía a su habitación acompañada por Naruto y Sai.

-Una... chica... – murmuraba Naruto para sí mismo mientras se le entornaban los ojos y ponía una cara de pervertido.

-¡Esa maldita Tenten!¡lo organizó todo para que Ino tenga una cita con Sasuke, estoy segura.... digo, segurooooooooo!

-Tampoco creo que sea para tanto – comentó Sai – hay que incentivar a los concursantes, y qué mejor que tres chicas guapas para activar las hormonas de 40 tíos....

-Noooooooooooo, mi Inoooooo, qué le van a hacer....- exclamó la joven pelirrosa con las manos en la cabeza, mientras tanto, el atolondrado de Naruto y Sai ya habían entrado en la habitación, Sakura seguía maldiciendo a toda mujer que llevara dos moños en la cabeza, hasta que su vista se poso en la imponente figura de Sasuke, quien estaba parado enfrente de ella de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo Sakura con desconfianza.

-Parece que las cosas no han salido como pensabas...

-¿Y a ti eso que te importa? De todos modos... no te interesan las chicas...

-Bueno... puede que eso cambie... tal vez cuando gane el torneo me decida a tener una cita con tu querida amiguita, esa tal Ino... seguro que cae rendida a mis pies en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-¿Cómo te atreveeeeeees?

Sakura se encaró a Sasuke, éste por su parte evitó todo movimiento de la chica empotrándola contra la pared, puso ambas manos en sendos hombros de la muchacha y la miró fijamente. A Sakura se le estremeció todo el cuerpo, había que reconocer que Sasuke era demasiado guapo, incluso ella mirándole de tan cerca se había quedado paralizada ante su sensual masculinidad, el enrojecimiento no tardó en subir a sus mejillas.

-Está claro que lo del torneo lo has planificado para molestarme... pues bien, lo has conseguido, tal vez si me ligo a tu querida amiga se te quiten las ganas de volver a tocarme la moral...

-Eso será si ganas... – respondió Sakura con los ojos centelleantes.

-Sí... si lo consigo, que será lo más probable... – y dicho esto la soltó de los hombros y se marchó en dirección a su habitación.

La seriedad de la mirada del Uchiha le había dado miedo, parece ser que esta ginkana iba a ser algo más que un simple reto, iba a ser algo mucho más personal.

-No dejaré que ganes, te lo aseguro – murmuró Sakura para sí misma con el puño bien apretado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_Hola de nuevo, siento mucho haber tardado tanto con el capítulo, pero esta vez sí que tengo excusa... jejeje! El caso es que simplemente: he estado ocupada con la universidad, y aparte me fui de viaje con unas amigas... así que el tiempo libre que tenía era para los estudios y para otras cosas que tenían más urgencia. Sin embargo, aprovechando las vacaciones de Navidad os he traído este capítulo, que a mi gusto es un poco rollo, pero bueno, he de deciros que el próximo capítulo ya lo tengo más que pensado y SÍ que habrá sasusaku, y bastante.... aparte de que iré uniendo al resto de parejitas... bueno, perdón, iré comenzando con ellas.... xDDD_

_Así que solo me queda hacer mención a aquellas personas que muy amablemente os habéis molestado en dejarme review_

_**setsuna17: **Gracias por desearme suerte... aunque no sé si la tuve porque el cap no me convenció..._

_**sakura-ssn: **pues en este cap sólo al final ha habido un momentito sasusaku... Sasuke todavía no desvelará a Sakura... pero tranquila, eso no significa que no vaya a haber sasusaku... que lo habrá (en el próx capítulo seguro xD)_

_**tati-chan: **de momento Sasuke no ha hecho nada... pero no sé si al final hará algo, porque Sakura le está molestando mucho.... jajaja_

_**Kunoichis-San: **thanks por el comment!! La verdad es que está muy visto lo de los internados, tal vez por eso hice una historia de lo mismo, quería escribir algo distinto, y sobretodo que la personalidad de Sakura fuera distinta, hacerla bastante inmadura y eso... espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, no hay mucho sasusaku, pero bueno, ya lo he dicho cientos de veces... lo bueno se hace esperar xD_

_**: **me hizo mucha gracia eso de que te gustaría que acabase Ino con Sasuke, la verdad es que viendo como va el fic... podría ser, pero tranquila, al fic le queda, y te aseguro que al final querrás que Sakura quede con Sasuke..._

_**kororita: **tienes toda la razón, soy muy inconstante, este capítulo de hecho no sé ni cómo lo he conseguido escribir porque estaba bajo cero de inspiración, sin embargo me tomé muy en serio tu comentario, de verdad, y aunque sé que no he actualizado pronto, lo he hecho lo antes que he podido._

_**mirermione: **gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado._

_**Luam: **me alegro de que te guste la personalidad de Sakura, es una de las cosas en las que más me he esforzado, espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap._

_**pia: **encantada de entretenerte el día, de hecho es un honor entretenerle el día a alguien con mi fic xD_

_**Stefany: **gracias por los 3 reviews!!! espero que en este cap también te hayas entretenido ;)_

_**Sakuchiha: **thanks por el review, aquí está la siguiente parte, espero la hayas disfrutado._

_**artemisav: **jajaja!!!! a mí también me ha pasado lo de quedarme sin el siguiente capítulo.... bueno, pues aquí está el siguiente, gracias por tener paciencia jeje!!! (para esas cosas eres como yo xD)_

_**BlessTheDevil:** ains.... en este capítulo todavía no hay mucho sasusaku..... puedes matarme si quieres, te dejo, pero bueno, para el siguiente habrá mucho xD Naruto siempre en su línea, tiene que ser respetado por Sasuke, ya ves que en este capítulo sigue igual... y Sakura parece que se ha unido al equipo "Derrotemos a Sasuke" jeje Ya sé que tardé.... pero bueno, piensa que por lo menos he tardado menos de lo normal..... xD_

**nekiitha7:** muchas gracias por el comentario, espero no decepcionar... __

_**Y eso es todo chicas... mi intención es actualizar antes de que acaben las vacaciones de Navidad... a ver si es posible, que estoy repleta de trabajos...**_

**_Saludos a todas y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)_**

**_-sakura-hop-_**


	5. Victoria personal

LA VIDA Y UN PAÑUELO

**Capítulo 5: Victoria personal**

-¡Muy bien chicos! En quince minutos comenzamos... – la profesora Kurenai dijo las mágicas palabras tras dar un pitido con el silbato, todo el curso de segundo del Konoha Junior High se encontraba en la amplia playa de la ciudad de Hokkaido, eran las cuatro de la tarde y el día estaba un poco nublado, perfecto para la ginkana, de ese modo el sol no les asfixiaría nada más comenzar.

La joven profesora se dirigió a sus dos compañeros de trabajo, Asuma y Kakashi disfrutaban de la fresca brisa de la tarde tumbados en un par de hamacas, el de barba aspiraba silenciosamente de un cigarrillo mientras observaba disimuladamente las nubes y el de pelo blanco se escondía detrás del último número de la serie de libros "Icha icha paradise" un tipo de lectura que se podría catalogar entre la erótica y la comedia.

-Menudo par estáis hechos... los chicos emocionados con la ginkana y vosotros aquí marginados del resto del mundo.

-Aaaahhh... déjales, Kurenai – respondió Asuma – son jóvenes y están llenos de energía, nosotros ya no tenemos el vigor de antaño y no somos capaces de seguirles el ritmo.

Kakashi simplemente pasó de página.

-Oh... por Dios... oírte decir eso es como oír a un abuelo, ¿por qué no vamos a animar a los chicos?

-De eso nada, para un rato en el que podemos disfrutar de nuestro tiempo libre... y encima en la playa.

-Asuma...

-Venga, tanta responsabilidad tuya me da urticaria – interrumpió el profesor - ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros? – y rápidamente se hizo un poco de lado para dejarle espacio a la mujer en su hamaca mientras le guiñaba un ojo más que amistosamente.

-¡Asuma! – exclamó la mujer mientras le daba una ligera patada en el muslo.

-¡Ouch! Mujer... sólo bromeaba...

Kurenai le miró recelosa y suspiró en señal de derrota. Kakashi volvió a pasar de página.

-¡Profesora Kurenai!

La mencionada se dio media vuelta y observó a Hinata que se acercaba a paso rápido.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno... la verdad es que necesitamos su ayuda, para la carrera de velocidad necesitamos a alguien que vigile en la salida, pero también necesitamos a otra persona que vigile en la meta, y los participantes no se fían del resto de alumnos como árbitros... necesitaríamos a alguien imparcial...

-¡Eso está hecho! ¡Asuma, Kakashi, arriba! – y rápidamente les hizo levantar de sus hamacas – vosotros haréis de árbitros.

-¿Qué? con que vayáis Kakashi y tu ya es suficiente... – dijo Asuma dispuesto a tumbarse de nuevo.

-De eso ni hablar, no se les puede dar tan mal ejemplo a los alumnos, ¡os quiero ahora mismo en vuestros puestos!

-Vaya... ahora que estaba tan interesante... – murmuró Kakashi desganado.

Kurenai observó la triste escena.

-Dos hombres de mediana edad... actuando como si fueran críos de 15 años... – en un visto y no visto la profesora les requisó el libro y el paquete de pitillos a los dos - ¡hasta que no cumpláis con vuestro cometido no recuperaréis esto! – dijo mientras metía las cosas en su bolsa de playa - ¡y no quiero quejas!.

-Kurenai... – dijo Asuma muy desmotivado – no me...

-Escucha – le dijo la mujer al oído en un sensual susurro – puede que esta noche le dé un premio al árbitro más esforzado... tu y yo... una cena romántica...

Dulces palabras que recorrieron la mente del profesor como una veloz flecha, su rostro enrojeció y se formó una expresión ligeramente lasciva en su rostro.

-¡Kakashi, vamos, tenemos que preparar la prueba!

-¿Cómo? – y antes de que pudiera decir nada estaba corriendo al son del ritmo de Asuma.

Las dos chicas se quedaron observándolos, Hinata sorprendida y Kurenai complacida.

-Ay Hinata... todos los hombres tienen el mismo punto débil...

-¿A qué se refiere, profesora?

-Nada... lo sabrás cuando seas más mayor... ¡vamos!

* * *

-¡Muy bien, dos equipos de cuatro personas cada uno! Disponeos en la línea de salida – exclamó Asuma señalando una cuerda de unos ocho metros extendida – os colocaréis alternando una persona de cada equipo, ¡y no quiero codazos nada más salir! El equipo cuyos miembros lleguen antes a la meta gana, así de simple, la distancia son 20 metros.

-¿Desde cuándo el profesor Asuma se entusiasma tanto con los deportes? Si normalmente es más vago que cualquiera de nosotros... – murmuró Shikamaru al oído de Kiba mientras se disponía en la línea de salida.

-No lo sé... y tampoco me importa... más te vale que te esfuerces, Shikamaru, sino Naruto lo va a pasar mal para derrotar a Sasuke...

-Como si fuera tan fácil... tu vas en el equipo de Sasuke, así cualquiera, es el equipo que mejores deportistas tiene.

-Bueno... me vendrá bien para tener más éxito con las chicas – dijo socarronamente Inuzuka mientras se erguía con orgullo.

-Menudo razonamiento...

Cuando los ocho jóvenes se hubieron dispuesto en la línea de salida Asuma alzó el brazo, mientras tanto Kakashi y Kurenai estaban en sendos extremos de la línea de meta para registrar mejor la llegada. Los alumnos se agolpaban alrededor, las chicas animando al equipo de Sasuke en su mayoría. Sakura y Naruto estaban en primera fila para ver mejor el acontecimiento.

-¡Ánimo Shikamaruuuuuuuuuuu, corre como si la vida te fuera en ello! – gritaba Naruto enérgicamente.

-¡Ánimo a todos, chicos, machacad a esos niñitos de papá! – coreaba a su vez Sakura.

El brazo de Asuma bajó del todo, señal de que la carrera comenzaba, y todos los participantes salieron disparados de la salida. Todo el mundo se puso a gritar desaforadamente apoyando a su equipo preferido. Ino observó la carrera con el corazón a punto de estallar, rezando internamente porque el equipo de Sasuke ganara, después de que Tenten le comentara su plan al completo, era lo único que realmente podía hacer, rezar para que la suerte estuviera de su lado.

FLASHBACK

_-¡Tenten! ¡¿cómo se te ocurre ponernos como premio de una competición?! – gritó la más que enérgica Yamanaka, con la vena de la sien remarcada por el enfado. Detrás suyo permanecían de pie Temari, con una expresión de poco convencimiento y Hinata con el rostro todavía coloradísimo por la vergüenza._

_-Es... escucha Ino, no es lo que piensas..._

_-¡¿Cómo que no es lo que pienso?! ¡¡No somos tres trozos de carne dispuestos a calmar las hormonas de un ejército de tíos salidos!!_

_-¡¡Es que no es eso!! ¡¡déjame explicarme!!_

_Ante el severo grito de Tenten, Ino tuvo que callarse, esperó reticente a que la de moños se explicara mejor._

_-A ver... – comenzó la muchacha – está claro que el equipo de Sasuke es el que lleva las de ganar, así que... cuando ganen, probablemente Sasuke sea el que más puntos tenga, de este modo cuando tenga que elegir a una de vosotras, Temari y Hinata se echarán para atrás... podéis decir que os encontráis mal... o lo que se os ocurra, lo que importa es que a fin de cuentas Sasuke elegirá a Ino lo quiera o no, ¡es la oportunidad perfecta para que puedas estar a solas con él y sin que nadie os moleste!._

_-Esto... puede que los planes de Tenten sean un poco descabellados, pero... lo está haciendo sólo por ti, Ino, además, a mí no me importa retirarme, si alguien me eligiera probablemente me desmayara de la vergüenza – susurró la tímida Hinata._

_-Hinata tiene razón – apoyó Temari poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la Hyuuga – a nosotras no nos cuesta nada retirarnos y tú lo tendrás mucho más fácil, es un plan sencillo y eficaz, ¡ánimo Ino!._

_-¿Entonces qué te parece? – preguntó Tenten expectante._

_-Es... está bien... espero que las cosas salgan como lo has planeado..._

_-Sólo tienes que confiar en la capacidad de Sasuke... y no pongo en duda que Sasuke es el mejor deportista de nuestro instituto... – dijo la de moños guiñándole un ojo._

_-Tienes razón..._

FIN FLASHBACK

-¡Y el equipo ganador es el equipo de Sasuke! – exclamó Kurenai tras pitar con el silbato, los chicos del equipo victorioso saltaron de alegría, mientras que los demás se quedaron sentados en la arena de la playa con los hombros caídos.

Ino salió de su ensimismamiento, y comenzó a aplaudir con el resto de alumnos, su victoria personal estaba cada vez más cerca.

-¿Qué puñetas ha pasado? – preguntó la disfrazada Sakura a Shikamaru, quien estaba tendido en el suelo jadeando.

-Pues que... ellos... son mucho.... más... rápidos que... nosotros...

-¡Maldita sea, no podemos dejar que nos ganen en la siguiente prueba! – dijo la pelirrosada de mal humor. Observó a Sasuke que se alejaba del evento junto con su amigo Neji, por un momento sus miradas se entrecruzaron, él la miró con altanería y superioridad, seguro de sí mismo, ella por su parte le devolvió una mirada centelleante y dispuesta a combatir hasta el final, todavía quedaban cuatro pruebas, y ella confiaba en los participantes de su equipo.

Decidió no pensar en lo furiosa que estaba con Sasuke y concentrarse en la siguiente prueba.

-Es la de sumo – oyó decir a Naruto entre sus divagaciones.

-La de sumo... – murmuró Sakura.

-No os preocupéis por eso, en esta prueba ganamos, eso seguro - trató de tranquilizarles Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – preguntó Sakura.

-Muy sencillo, Konohamaru, simplemente tienes que verlo...

La competición de sumo iba a dar comienzo en cinco minutos, mientras los participantes se disponían. Kakashi, a un lado del círculo delimitador del campo iba dando las instrucciones.

-Esta competición de sumo difiere de las normales chicos... os dispondréis los ocho en el campo, y el equipo que acabe con el último participante en el círculo es el que gana, en caso de que todos hayáis salido, gana el equipo cuyos miembros hayan salido más tarde, ¿comprendido?.

-Siii – gritaron todos al unísono.

Sakura y Naruto se hicieron paso entre la muchedumbre para ver mejor.

-¿Ése no es... Chouji? – preguntó Sakura.

-¡Claro! – dijo Naruto como si la bombilla se le hubiera encendido – con Chouji en el equipo seguro que...

-¡Que comience el juego! – gritó Kakashi bajando la mano.

Y los chicos comenzaron a empujarse los unos a los otros tratando de sacarse del círculo. Sin embargo, los jóvenes miembros del equipo de Sasuke hicieron gala de sus habilidades deportivas y en menos de un minuto era Chouji el único que quedaba en pie y dentro del círculo delimitador.

-¡Maldita sea, en esta también vamos a perder! – maldijo Naruto.

Sakura ante la impotencia apretaba fuertemente los dientes, llena de rabia, maldijo a Sasuke, y maldijo por no haberse preocupado de evaluar las habilidades deportivas de los de su equipo.

-¡Mierdaaaaaaaa! – gritó la joven - ¡haz algo gordo seboso! – continuó hablando sin pensar en que su grito lo había escuchado la mayor parte de los que se encontraban allí, incluido Chouji.

-¿Cómo.... que....? ¡¡GORDO SEBOSOOOOOOOOOO!! – exclamó el aludido fuera de sí, muy enfadado.

-Solo... estoy... ¡¡RELLENITOOOOO!! – y sacando una fuerza sobrehumana el muchacho comenzó a golpear a diestro y siniestro, los jóvenes del equipo de Sasuke fueron saliendo uno a uno disparados del círculo, ya que el incontrolable Chouji no hacía más que golpear a todo aquello que estuviera al lado suyo.

En un momento, el joven se había quedado solo en el improvisado campo de sumo. Todo el mundo se quedó mudo ante tal escena, incluida Sakura, que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

-Impresionante... – murmuró Naruto – será mejor que no le diga nada sobre sus kilitos de más de aquí en adelante.

-¡Así me gusta Choujiiiiiiiii, eres el mejooooooooooor! – gritó alocadamente Sakura tras el estupor del inicio.

-Y... el equipo ganador es el equipo de Naruto... – sentenció Kakashi aún alucinado ante el espectáculo que había dado Akimichi.

Sasuke se alejó de la zona seguido por Neji.

-Ese gordo se cargó a todos los de nuestro equipo... – comentó el Hyuuga.

-Fue porque esa...ese Konohamaru al final le puso hecho una furia... sino les hubiéramos ganado sin ningún esfuerzo... pero da lo mismo, quedan todavía 3 pruebas más, han tenido suerte una vez, pero no se volverá a repetir... – dijo el Uchiha.

* * *

La tarde comenzaba a menguar, el oleaje de la playa se había embravecido debido a que la brisa se había convertido en un ligero viento, un tanto molesto. Las nubes seguían encapotando un cielo gris neutro. Apenas había gente en la playa, a excepción de algún que otro anciano que había sacado el perro a pasear, o un par de parejas que trataban de aprovechar la intimidad que le da a la playa un día nublado.

Los alumnos del Konoha Junior High habían comenzado la ginkana a las cuatro de la tarde, eran las seis y media y cuatro de las cinco pruebas ya se habían realizado, la mayoría de los jóvenes estaban alrededor de las hamacas de Asuma y Kakashi, y éstos a su vez se encargaban de hacer el recuento de puntos individuales. Lo más sorprendente de todo el asunto es que el equipo de Naruto había conseguido empatar al de Sasuke.

Tras las pruebas de velocidad y de fuerza, tocó realizar una de fútbol-playa, en la que el equipo de Sasuke ganó 5-3, sin embargo, al llegar al partido de volei-playa, fue el equipo de Naruto el que consiguió vencer con dos sets de diferencia. Pese a que Sasuke fuera bueno en prácticamente todos los deportes, y que gracias a su participación en el partido de fútbol pudieran ganar, Sakura tenía especial habilidad en voleibol, y al haber participado con su equipo consiguió darles la victoria. Ahora sólo quedaba saber el recuento de puntos individuales.

Kakashi volvió a hacer las cuentas para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado en nada, sin embargo, Kurenai le dijo que no hacía falta volver a hacerlas, ya que todo estaba completamente revisado, así que el profesor se levantó y con el papel en la mano dio los resultado provisionales.

-Chicos... parece que hay un empate entre Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke... tenéis 10 puntos cada uno de vosotros... en el segundo puesto se encuentra Hyuuga Neji, y en el tercero Haruno Konohamaru.

-Así que... tendremos que resolver definitivamente esto con la prueba de surf... – dijo Naruto entre dientes.

-Eso parece... – consolidó el Uchiha más que complacido, el surf era uno de los deportes que más le gustaba practicar.

-Muy bien, entonces, a prepararse – dijo Sakura decidida.

-¡Antes de que os preparéis! – anunció Kakashi con voz seria – he de aclarar las normas de la prueba y las limitaciones.

Todos pararon en seco y se quedaron en su sitio a la espera de que retomara el discurso.

-Se permiten tres participantes por cada uno de los equipos. Sin embargo, han de ser tres personas que sepan manejarse bien en el agua, no quiero disgustos... La prueba consiste en mantenerse de pie sobre la tabla el mayor tiempo posible, y a partir de ahí aquel que se haga las mejores piruetas sobre las olas será el que obtenga mayor puntuación...

-¡Entendido! y ahora a...

-¡Espera Uzumaki! – interrumpió de nuevo Kakashi.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Sólo una última cosa... Bajo ningún concepto debéis de ir más allá de las claraboyas blancas, aquellas que delimitan la zona exclusiva de bañistas.

-¿Eeeeehhhh? Pero en esa zona apenas hay oleaje... – reclamó Naruto.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el tío este... – apoyó Sasuke – apenas hay oleaje como para poder hacer maniobras un poco más complicadas.

-Lo sé, pero esto no es una competición profesional, y mucho menos vosotros sois profesionales, debemos de mantener la seguridad a toda costa, no quiero que ninguno de vosotros salga lastimado, así que se deberán de acatar las normas...

-Ugh... entendido... – murmuró Naruto.

Asimismo hicieron el resto de los participantes, y entonces el profesor les dio un margen de diez minutos para prepararse. Sakura observó a Sasuke enganchar su tabla de surf a su tobillo derecho, parecía que el joven manejaba demasiado bien ese deporte, simplemente observando cómo sujetaba y manipulaba la tabla podía saber que tenía bastante experiencia. Sin embargo, ella y Naruto se habían estado entrenando para poder superar esta prueba, las ganas no les faltaban, y estaba segura de que Naruto estaba igual o más ansioso que ella por derrotar a Sasuke. Cogió su tabla de surf, de color rojo con adornos en blanco y la ató a su tobillo derecho.

Ino se acercó a Sakura, antes de que ésta se dirigiera hacia la orilla del mar.

-¡Sakura!

-Oh, Ino... ¿qué quieres?

-Es sólo... ¿qué tal la venda?

-¿La venda? – dijo mientras se levantaba disimuladamente la ancha camiseta que llevaba – mira, toca. Se me debe de dar bien esto de vendar, porque está perfectamente ajustada... tranquila que no se nota nada y además es la mar de cómoda...

Ino se aseguró de que la venda estuviera bien anudada, y al comprobar que así era relajó la expresión de su rostro.

-Ten cuidado ¿vale?.

-Claro que lo tendré... no tardaremos nada en ganar al equipo de Sasuke... – respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-En fin... – dijo Ino suspirando – eso no me incumbe... tú haz la prueba sin ningún percance, que es lo que verdaderamente importa...

Sakura miró desconfiadamente a Ino, sin embargo hizo caso omiso de sus últimas palabras y se despidió enérgicamente de ella.

-¡Ya verás cómo les fundo a todos! – dijo antes de echar a correr a la orilla.

* * *

-Preparados... – anunció Kakashi mientras alzaba el brazo - ¡YA! – dijo bajando su brazo levantado velozmente.

Los seis participantes echaron las tablas de surf al agua, se tumbaron boca abajo sobre ellas y moviendo brazos y pies se internaron en el mar. Sakura observó a Naruto, cerca suyo, y a Haku, el otro miembro de su equipo, al que se le debía de dar bien este deporte, más allá de Naruto. Miró a su izquierda, Sasuke les aventajaba en distancia, seguido por su fiel amigo Neji, un poco más atrás se encontraba un tal Suigetsu, quien parecía desenvolverse bastante bien en el agua.

_-Más deprisa, más deprisa... –_ fue lo único que pensó la joven.

Notó un poco de frío en la espalda, miró preventivamente hacia el cielo y observó que el gris neutro que anteriormente predominaba en las nubes era ahora un gris oscuro.

-¡Naruto, parece que aunque estemos en la zona segura, tendremos oleaje! – exclamó la muchacha para que su compañero la escuchara.

Naruto miró también al cielo, y después le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Pues a por ellos! – le respondió a la joven.

* * *

-Está empezando a llover... – comentó intranquila Ino.

-Oh... – Tenten miró su antebrazo, un par de gotas acababan de caer – no te preocupes, probablemente chispee un poco y deje de llover.

-Pero... el viento comienza a ser más fuerte... – hizo notar Hinata mientras se hacía una coleta en vista de que con el viento el pelo no se le iba de la cara.

-¡Mirad! – exclamó Temari señalando un punto en el agua – ese Uchiha claramente es un genio, ya se ha levantado de la tabla, ¡y mira! Está surfeando casi como un profesional...

-Es fantástico este Sasuke... – suspiró Tenten.

-Sí que lo es... – repitió Ino olvidándose de sus preocupaciones.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Naruto trataban de ponerse de pie en sus respectivas tablas.

-¡Maldita sea, ese Uchiha ya está surfeando, tenemos que apresurarnos, Konohamaru!

-¡Lo estoy intentando, pero con este viento está siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba!

Tras un par de minutos, observaron que tanto Neji como Suigetsu ya estaban de pies sobre sus tablas y comenzaban a seguir el ritmo impuesto por Sasuke, a su vez, Haku comenzaba a coger el equilibrio.

-¡Venga! – gritó Sakura - ¡no nos podemos quedar atrás!

Sakura encauzó su tabla al sentido que llevaba el oleaje, cuando notó que había cierta estabilidad, con la fuerza de sus brazos se impulsó para colocarse de cuclillas sobre su tabla.

-Mierda... el oleaje se está embraveciendo... – murmuró, sin embargo, eso no fue razón para echarse atrás, y con mucha dificultad, al final logró ponerse de pie sobre la tabla.

-¡Mira, mira, Naruto, lo he conseguido! – dijo mirando hacia atrás.

-¡No eres el único!- le respondió el rubio unos metros más atrás erguido sobre su tabla.

Tras llevar el ritmo durante un par de minutos y coger un poco de confianza, la joven Haruno comenzó a desviar un poco la tabla, para poder hacer alguna pirueta. Veía entre el oleaje la silueta del Uchiha cada vez más cerca, se colocaría al lado suyo y le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer.

-¡El oleaje se está intensificando! – gritó Ino corriendo hacia los profesores.

Asuma y Kakashi ya se había puesto un par de chalecos salvavidas.

-No te preocupes, Yamanaka, iremos a por ellos.

-Por dios, tienen que darse...

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

Ino se dio media vuelta aterrada, Tenten se puso las manos sobre la boca, de sus ojos completamente abiertos comenzaban a manar las lágrimas.

-¡Naruto, no se ve a Naruto!

* * *

-¡Maldita sea, Narutooooooo! – gritó Sakura desesperadamente, el oleaje no se había intensificado, estaba completamente desbocado, parece ser que les había pillado una buena tormenta - ¡tengo que ir a por él! – y la joven se bajó de la tabla, volviendo a la posición inicial para buscar a su amigo.

Por su parte, el Uchiha trataba de controlar la potencia de las olas amoldándose a las formas del agua, sin embargo, oyó el grito que Konohamaru emitió llamando a Naruto, la cosa se estaba poniendo muy fea.

-¡Neji! – gritó buscando a su compañero.

-¡Aquí! – contestó el aludido a unos metros todavía sobre la tabla.

-¡¿Lo has oído?! – preguntó el Uchiha.

-¡No se ve la silueta de Uzumaki! – respondió Hyuuga - ¡ni tampoco la de Haruno!

-Mierda... ¡¿y el resto?!

-¡Parece que bien!

-¡Tenemos que encontrarles, Neji!

-¡Joder, ya lo sé, pero este oleaje...! – y una enorme ola les dio de pleno, haciéndoles caer de sus tablas.

Sin embargo, Sasuke y Neji, fueron capaces de volver a subir a las tablas, tumbados boca abajo sobre ellas, se unieron a Haku y Suigetsu y comenzaron a buscar entre los cuatro a sus dos compañeros perdidos.

La bravura del mar era despiadada, las olas se alzaban como gigantes asesinos y lo removían todo, los cuatro muchachos buscaban con desesperación el rastro de alguna de las tablas, hasta que pudieron ver a unos cinco metros, las siluetas de Konohamaru y Naruto, juntos en la misma tabla.

-¡Eeeeeeeeeey! ¡¿estáis bien?! – gritó Neji lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Estamos bien! – respondió Naruto - ¡pero hemos perdido una de las tablas, necesitamos ayuda!

-¡Ya vamos! – respondió el Hyuuga.

Entre los cuatro consiguieron acercarse lo más que pudieron a los dos afectados.

-¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?! – preguntó Sasuke.

-¡Naruto, coged a Naruto, su pie...! – dijo Konohamaru a la vez que señalaba, el tobillo del pie izquierdo del joven Uzumaki estaba completamente inflamado - ¡fue una medusa! – terminó de aclarar Konohamaru.

Sasuke y Neji, ayudados por Haku y Suigetsu consiguieron acercarse hasta la tabla. Neji se encargó de coger al lesionado Naruto y transportarle a su tabla.

-¡¿Puedes moverte tú solo?! – preguntó Sasuke a Konohamaru mientras tanto.

-¡No te preocupes! – respondió éste.

De repente Sasuke se acordó de la escena en la enfermería, y vio en vez de un chico, a una muchacha joven e indefensa. _"Con lo poco que pesa no aguantará mucho tiempo sobre la tabla con este oleaje" _pensó el muchacho. Entonces el Uchiha soltó la cuerda de su tobillo y se la lanzó a la joven.

-¡Amarra tu tabla a la mía, así no nos perderemos!

-¡Entendido! – respondió la joven.

Cuando el nudo estaba prácticamente hecho, otra enorme ola sobrevino, empujando fortísimamente al agua tanto a Konohamaru, como a Sasuke. Neji se giró sobre sí mismo.

-¡Mierda, Sasuke, Konohamaru!

La desesperación llegó al resto de los muchachos, quienes habían vuelto a perder a dos de sus miembros.

* * *

La guardia costera arribó en la playa, en la zona en la que anteriormente se había iniciado la prueba de surf. De la lancha color amarillo bajaron Naruto, Neji, Suigetsu y Haku. Ino salió a todo correr al encuentro de los muchachos, su expresión se contrajo al no ver ni a Sasuke ni a Sakura.

-¿Dónde? ¿dónde están Sasuke y Sak... y Konohamaru? – preguntó desesperadamente.

-Lo siento... sólo encontramos a estos chicos... hemos dejado otras dos lanchas adentradas en la costa, pensamos que la marea les puede haber arrastrado hasta los arrecifes... patrullaremos durante toda la noche – respondió uno de los guardas.

-Ay... Dios mío.... – a Ino se le fueron las fuerzas y cayó de rodillas al suelo, su querido Sasuke, su querida Sakura – no debí dejarla hacer la prueba... si acababa de aprender a mantenerse de pie en la tabla...

La joven Yamanaka se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, arropada por los brazos de su amiga Tenten, un grito de terror e impotencia se hizo resonar en toda la playa.

* * *

La marea parecía haberse calmado un poco, a Sasuke apenas le quedaban energías para trepar por las rocas de un peñasco, que parecía ensancharse hacia lo que veía con dificultad que parecían unas socavaciones en la piedra. Alzó un poco a la joven Sakura, para que se despertara un poco y se agarrase a las piedras por sí misma.

-¿Qué tal vas? – le preguntó el Uchiha cuando se hubo subido al conjunto rocoso, le tendió la mano, pero la muchacha declinó la oferta subiéndose de un impulso a la superficie.

-Voy bien, no hace falta que me ayudes...

El Uchiha miró con un poco de desdén al ¿chico? que se presentaba delante suyo.

-¿Qué miras? – preguntó Sakura a la defensiva.

-Deberías verte las pintas que llevas...

-Como si las tuyas fueran mucho mejores... – de repente un dolor abdominal invadió todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, un temblor le sobrevino y sus piernas flaquearon, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo – mierda...

Sasuke recogió a la chica, se la echó a los hombros y se dirigió a la especie de cueva que se situaba a unos cuantos metros, cuando hubo llegado, la soltó y ella misma se sentó, apoyándose con sumo cuidado contra la fría roca. Se tocó el vientre, y trató de disimular una mueca de dolor, no lo suficiente para que la perspicacia de Sasuke observara el ligero movimiento de la joven.

-Déjame ver eso – dijo tratando de levantarle la maltrecha camiseta.

-¡NO! – impidió ella apartándole la mano de un empujón.

-En las condiciones en las que estás... dudo que te me resistas mucho...

-¿Quieres probar a ver cuánto resisto? – desafió la muchacha – puede que te lleves una sorpresa - los ojos verdes centellearon.

-No hace falta probar nada, es evidente que no estás en condiciones de pelear – comentó el joven con frialdad.

-Está claro que no entiendes que... ¡eh! ¡suéltame imbécil! – dijo la pelirrosada mientras pataleaba, Sasuke la había empujado hacia atrás, con la intención de tumbarla sobre el suelo para observar su vientre.

-Eres un coñazo de tía, tienes demasiada mala leche, ¿sabías?, déjame mirar esa herida o se nos complicarán las cosas, no sabes las ganas que tengo de largarme de aquí, al fin y al cabo, ha sido todo culpa tuya, joder.

-¿Cómo que culpa mía...? un momento... has dicho... ¿tía? – Sakura se quedó paralizada, momento que aprovechó Sasuke para levantar su camiseta - ¿tía? ¡yo soy un hombre! – señaló más que asustada.

-No es eso lo que dice tu aspecto – comentó el joven Uchiha mientras observaba la venda que la joven traía puesta.

-¿Mi... aspecto? – se tocó el pelo, sin embargo no lo notaba tan corto como cuando llevaba la peluca, se lo volvió a tocar y cogió un mechón, que atrajo lo más que pudo a sus ojos.

Se encontró con un mechón de cabello de un rosa pastel.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

-¡Mi peluca! – gritó desconsolada.

Sasuke se reclinó.

-No pensarás que aguantaría todo el oleaje...

-¡Tendría que haber aguantado, mierda! – de repente, un click se le hizo en la cabeza – pero... tu.. ¿no dices nada más?

-¿Qué voy a decir?, tarde o temprano te tendría que descubrir... – sonrió socarronamente.

-Tú... ya lo sabías... ¡ya lo sabías! – dijo sujetándole del cuello de la camiseta.

-¿Y qué si ya lo sabía? – la volvió a tumbar en el suelo frente al quejido de dolor que ella emitió – primero curemos eso y luego ya hablaremos.

Sakura hubiera replicado de no ser porque el dolor abdominal se había intensificado tanto que hasta le costaba respirar. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la venda se extendía desde la cintura hasta más allá arriba del pecho, levantó un poco el cuerpo de la joven para quitarle la camiseta, una vez hecho esto, deshizo el nudo y comenzó a retirar la venda. Sakura emitió un par de quejidos lastimeros, sin embargo no dijo nada. Una vez retirada la venda, Sasuke observó que la muchacha llevaba un bikini por debajo de toda la ropa. Su vientre tenía un moratón enorme.

-Creo que... me golpeé contra las rocas... – atinó a decir la muchacha.

-Y tanto que te golpeaste... además, con lo apretada que llevabas la venda... se te ha puesto peor.

-Te... tenía que...

Sasuke observó el escote de Sakura, sus pechos se movían al compás de su respiración.

-Ya... no me digas más, ya sé lo que tenías que ocultar... – murmuró el joven – cogeré algunas algas allá afuera, te vendrán bien para la lesión.

El Uchiha se levantó de su sitio y se alejó, salió de la improvisada cueva al exterior, la marea se había tranquilizado bastante, aprovechó que vio la tabla de surf de Sakura para ponerla en vertical sobre algunas rocas, su visibilidad sería mayor y tal vez así los de rescate la verían antes. Tras ello recogió algunas algas, y regresó al interior de la cueva.

Observó a Sakura tumbada y completamente empapada, su rostro estaba ceniciento, comenzaba a hacer frío y ella estaba prácticamente en cueros, su delicado vientre estaba morado casi al completo, fue entonces cuando recordó la pelea que tuvieron en el campo de fútbol frente a Hidan, Deidara y Tobi, tal vez no se hubiera recuperado por completo del puñetazo que en aquella ocasión había recibido en la tripa. El joven Uchiha se arrodilló a su lado y colocó equitativamente las algas sobre el vientre. Se quedó mirando el rostro de la joven, más tranquilo, debía de estar dormida, el agotamiento físico y el dolor del impacto que había recibido habían debido de mellar con sus energías.

Se quitó la camiseta, dejando a la vista un cuerpo escultórico y casi perfecto. Tendió la prenda húmeda sobre la muchacha y la atrajo para sí. Debían de compartir todo el calor posible durante aquella extensa noche, probablemente la más larga de su vida. Se observó a sí mismo junto con la muchacha, una escena deplorable... ¿Cómo podía haber acabado todo de esta manera?.

-Es todo por su culpa... – se dijo a sí mismo el atractivo joven.

Miró reticente a Sakura, y la estrechó más contra sus brazos. Su cuerpo comenzó a generar calor, tanto que hasta le dio un calambre, debía de apegarse más a ella para poder pasarle el mayor posible. La joven durmiente tuvo un escalofrío.

Sasuke le colocó la peluca a Sakura, había conseguido rescatarla justo antes de subirse al arrecife, le separó el cabello de la nuca y de las orejas, y colocó la peluca encima. Apenas se veía el cabello rosado, se quedó observando la tabla de surf al fondo bamboleándose por el viento, sin darse cuenta apoyó el mentón sobre la clavícula de la muchacha y entró en un estado de sopor.

Definitivamente aquella sería una noche muy larga.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Uoooo, no me puedo creer ni yo lo poco que he tardado en actualizar... jojojojo!!! La verdad es que ahora tenía tiempo y también tenía el capítulo pensado, así que me costó mucho menos. Siento igual no haber puesto tanto Sasusaku, como igual esperáis algunas, pero que conste que a partir de ahora los momentos sasusaku se harán casi primordiales... xD De todos modos espero que la escena os haya gustado, no es algo muy fuerte, porque creo que hay que ir introduciéndoles en el amor poquito a poco, sobretodo a Sasuke..._

_En fin, os agradezco mucho a todas vuestros reviews xD _

_A **priscila, kororita, Kunoichis-San, setsuna17, nekiitha7, dark-hatake, sakuracr, Stefany, OoOoOchivis-H-H-M-OoOoOoO, Sakuchiha, anii, Al** y** BlessTheDevil** _

_Sin vosotras este fic no es nada, y yo tampoco, jajaja!!!_

_En fin, espero veros por el siguiente capítulo, que aviso, tardaré más en publicar, ya que cuando acaben mis vacaciones de Navidad comienzo los exámenes de la uni, y lo primero es lo primero... De todos modos no me olvido del fic, para después de exámenes volveré a actualizar. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Saludos a todos!!!_

**_-sakura-hop-_**


End file.
